Asi se ven las estrellas
by Eleone
Summary: -Fanfiction yaoi- "Si las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir peor". Sasuke despierta un dia al lado de Naruto sin saber lo que ha ocurrido la noche anterior... SasuxNaru!
1. Prologo

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Prólogo**

por **Eleone**

_Cuando las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir peor_

No había empezado a amanecer cuando se estaba despertando. Se encontraba plácidamente dormido segundos antes de abrir los ojos. Observó cansado su alrededor y como poco a poco entraba el sol por la ventana. Su mirada se encontró con la extraña decoración de la habitación.

Un póster de una taza de ramen.

Un calendario de chicas en bikini que mostraba el mes de Marzo.

Estanterías llenas de pergaminos ninjas.

La mesa desordenada con sobras ramen y cartones de leche.

Y, por último, varias prendas de ropa en el suelo.

Cerró los ojos cansado. No sabía porque estaba su habitación tan desordenada, cuando normalmente lo tenía todo perfectamente ordenado y en su lugar. La noche anterior había bebido sake por consejo de Kakashi-sensei y no recordaba lo que había hecho después de beber el primer sorbo...

UN MOMENTO! Abrió los ojos desperado al recordar que aquella no era su habitación! Decoración diferente! Ropa en el suelo... demasiada ropa en el suelo! Y... por último... se encontraba desnudo bajo una sábana blanca e impecable.

Fue cuando lo notó. Una respiración tranquila detrás de su nuca, unos pequeños y silenciosos ronquidos y una mano desnuda en su cintura, la cual también estaba desnuda. Miles de gotitas nerviosas aparecían en su rostro. No sabía que había ocurrido... lo intentaba pero no podía. Que había hecho la noche anterior? Que había ocurrido? Y, lo mas importante, por que estaba ALLÍ desnudo?

Durante unos segundos pensó en mirar o no a la persona que le acompañaba... Sería una mujer? Lo peor de todo es que seguía sin recordar nada. Solo debía girar la cabeza un poquito... Quizás era una mujer hermosa... Movió su cuerpo para poder observarla mejor y...

Su cara adquirió durante pocos minutos las diferentes tonalidades posibles. Él no era ella! O mejor dicho, era él! Cabello desordenado y rubio. Sonrisa picarona. Cuerpo desnudo y moreno.

- Naruto... -susurró con un hilo de voz mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Era él!! Pero como había podido pasar?? Levantó un poco la sabana para observar si estaba desnudo... y así era. Su desnudez era visible y razonable, ya que la ropa interior con corazones tirada en el suelo no podía ser suya. Masajeó un poco su cabeza mientras respiraba profundamente esperando encontrar alguna lógica de aquella situación.

Estaban él y Naruto durmiendo en la casa de él completamente desnudos... Debía irse de allí rápidamente!!

Al levantarse de la cama, por poco se cae contra el suelo por el fuerte abrazo de Naruto. Intentó separar sus brazos con delicadeza, mientras al rubio le asomaba una babilla por la boca... cosa que no pudo evitar pensar que se veía angelical y adorable. Pero de pronto recordó que estaba siendo abrazado fuertemente por él y se encontraba en una posición ridícula.

- Maldita sea! Suéltame de una vez, Naruto! -murmuró entre dientes el joven de cabello oscuro.

- Mm.... -gimió el rubio mientras aflojaba el placaje/abrazo-... Sasuke...

El rostro del joven enrojeció completamente mientras aprovechaba el momento para separarse y tropezar, sin querer. Naruto decidió cambiar de posición al notar la ausencia de su compañero de cama, llevándose así una parte desmesurada de las sabanas y permitiendo una buena vista de su trasero. Uchiha, aún sonrojado, decidió tapar aquella parte como si se tratase de algo sucio, a pesar de que sus manos temblorosas mostraban lo contrario.

Le observó unos minutos mientras dormía hasta que decidió cambiarse rápidamente y irse de allí, como había decidido anteriormente. No quería que Naruto se despertara y lo viera allí. Seguramente empezarían a pelear y a pedir explicaciones... algo que él no tenía el "privilegio" de tener. Se vistió y, antes de marcharse, decidió limpiar un poco la mesa y ordenar la ropa. Con un poco de suerte, aquella noche pasaría inadvertida para los dos y Naruto no recordaría nada al despertar, ya que seguramente a él también le había pasado lo mismo: No recordar nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Al cerrar la puerta, suspiró y se repitió a si mismo que era lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando se alejó unos metros de la casa de Naruto, las tiendas estaban empezando a abrir, como si la ciudad completa estuviese recibiendo al nuevo día. Notó varias miradas curiosas, incluso alguna risilla discreta... acaso llevaba escrito en la cara que había pasado una noche con alguien de su mismo sexo? Le pareció ver a un niño que le señalaba y se reía, junto a su madre. Ella golpeó su mano y hizo una pequeña reverencia, que Sasuke le devolvió extrañado. Prácticamente todo el camino fue así, sonrisas discretas y miradas extrañadas. No había nada peor que pasar una noche con tu compañero de equipo y amigo y recibir miradas de los aldeanos de Konoha. Solo deseaba una cosa: llegar a su habitación de una vez.

Al entrar por la puerta, observó que su habitación si que estaba perfectamente ordenada, no había ropa en el suelo ni la mesa estaba llena de ramen y cartones de leche. Y entonces, le pareció ver la figura de Naruto en su cama... pero aquella ilusión desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Aquello no estaba bien... nada bien. Decidió ir a darse una ducha fría para despejarse un poco. Pero al quitarse la camisa, algo cayó al suelo, llamando su atención. Con horror, tomó entre sus manos el gorro de perro con el que usualmente dormía Naruto. Lo apretó con fuerza mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido de camino a su casa... todo las personas... todos le miraban así porque él...

- Por culpa de ése idiota!!! -gritó mientras tiraba contra la pared el gorrito.

**Notas de Eleone**

Hola, soy Eleone y este es mi primer fic de Naruto! Va dedicado a mi niña preciosa Ri-chan (Rinoasyl) por ser mi mayor fuente de inspiración para los yaois!

Supongo que todos sabéis que el protagonista principal del prologo es Sasuke y que el pobre lo pasa mal! U Yo también lo he pasado un poco mal para pensar y escribir este fic. Es mi primer yaoi! Sed comprensivos conmigo! No soy muy buena en escribir yaoi! Claro que, debo confesar, que me encanta! Mis parejas preferidas de Naruto son: SasuxNaru, ItaxSasu y NejixHina!

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este prologo (próximamente, más... cuando termine exámenes! XP). Reviews, onegai shimasu!! Son mi fuente de vida!! x3


	2. Capitulo 01

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 01**

por **Eleone**

Todavía no supo cuando fue la primera vez que le vio. Solamente encontró que era diferente que los demás, que su mirada era adulta y que no dejarían de encontrarse hasta que todo hubiese terminado. Cada vez que le observaba sentado solo... cada vez que le observaba impasible en las clases mientras sus compañeros comentaban sus travesuras... ¿Por qué estás solo, Uchiha Sasuke? Y entonces pudo observar su rostro justo la noche...

Se despertó completamente sudado y con la respiración agitada. Naruto encendió la luz de la habitación y tocó su frente, de la cual caían varias gotitas de sudor. Sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas mientras su corazón latía...

-

Día después del "pequeño" incidente ocurrido en la casa de Naruto, seguía sin recordar nada a pesar de que había dedicado las 24 horas del día a intentar recordar. Y no estaba exagerando, no había podido dormir nada en aquellos silenciosos días, y eso se notaba en las profundas ojeras oscuras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos y el cansancio en todo su cuerpo.

Se estiró en su cama haciendo un nuevo intento de recordar lo que había ocurrido con el rubio, pero parecía que su memoria se negaba a obedecerle. Sin poderlo evitar, observó el gorrito en el suelo, el cual había tirado allí después de darse cuenta que al regresar a su casa lo había llevado puesto. En cierto modo, se preguntaba porque era él quien lo llevaba y no Naruto... y le daba miedo encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

"Ese idiota..."

Y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se sentaba y observaba el gorrito.

Se levantó la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Era la hora de entrenar... para su desgracia iba a encontrarse con Naruto sin saber que decirle exactamente. No sabía si el joven recordaba algo o no. Lo mas probable es que todo fuese recordado como un sueño (o pesadilla) para el joven, ya que no había aparecido en su casa ni había dado señales de recordar... es decir, gritarle por haberse acostado seguramente con alguien de su mismo sexo?

-

En poco menos de 30 minutos, se reunió con Sakura en el lugar donde había quedado con Kakashi-sensei y el grupo 7. Ella era la única que estaba esperando.

"Buenos días, Sasuke-kun!" -gritó con una gran sonrisa al verle.

El joven la observó en silencio y le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

"Donde está Kakashi-sensei y Naruto?"

"Ni idea" -contestó la joven cruzándose de brazos enfadada-. "De Kakashi-sensei no me extraña que llegue tan tarde, pero Naruto... él siempre es puntual!"

No hubo respuesta por Sasuke, el cual empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso... pero gracias a su auto-control, pudo mostrar la cara serena que siempre aparecía en su rostro. Le dio la espalda a la joven, quien empezaba a mirarse los pies con gesto tímido, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"...Buenos días..." -murmuró Naruto apareciendo completamente cansado. Sasuke no se atrevió a girarse para mirarle la cara.

"Llegas tarde, Naruto!"

"Lo se, Sakura-chan..." -contestó este refregándose los ojos con gesto cansado- "No he dormido bien estos días."

Sasuke sentía como miles de gotitas caían por toda su cabeza, mientras empezaba a temblar. El rubio estaría en la misma situación que él? Seguramente no había podido dormir por el remordimiento de haber pasado una noche con un chico y haber hecho... cualquier cosa que no podía recordar ni él mismo.

"Por cierto, Sasuke, tendríamos que habl-"

El joven simplemente le dio la espalda y le ignoró, sin dejarle terminar la frase. Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, encontrándose con su mirada. Él no parecía enfadado... más bien, parecía ofendido. El ver su rostro tan afectado, no le agradó en absoluto y hizo que se sintiera bastante infantil con su actitud.

"Buenos días, chicos" -susurró una voz masculina en la espalda de Sasuke.

"LLEGAS TARDE!" -exclamó Sakura completamente enfadada.

"Lo siento, estuve ayudando a una anciana que se había perdido."

"No te creo" -sentenció la joven.

El jounnin tosió mientras una pequeña gotita aparecía en su cabeza. Observó a los miembros de su equipo... Sakura parecía cansada de esperar, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke parecía que no habían dormido bien las últimas noches. Miró a Sasuke y mostró una pequeña sonrisa oculta bajo la máscara. El joven Uchiha notó esto y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta... por su culpa se encontraba en esa situación! No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada llena de odio...

"Muy bien, empezaré explicando el entrenamiento de hoy..."

-

Los cuerpos de los tres gennin se encontraban cansados bajo el pequeño manto oscuro que cubría el atardecer. Parecían mucho más cansados de lo normal, habiendo realizado un entrenamiento habitual.

"Que os ocurre hoy, chicos?" -preguntó Kakashi sentado en un roca y cruzado de brazos.

Ninguno de ellos contestó. El jounnin les observó completamente serio, mientras notaba que Sasuke miraba ofendido hacia otro lugar y Naruto le seguía con la mirada. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, mientras el joven Uchiha le lanzaba miradas de odio y en la cabeza de la pelirrosada aparecía un interrogante. Algo estaba ocurriendo y ella no entendía porque.

"El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy. Podéis regresar a casa."

Sakura fue la primera en marcharse completamente extrañada. Durante todo el día, no había habido trabajo en equipo y notaba un ambiente tenso entre sus dos compañeros. Además, había notado que Naruto era el que estaba mas distante de los dos... cuando normalmente lo era Sasuke.

"Sakura!" -gritó una emocionada Ino- "Sabes que ha salido un nuevo libro?"

La joven no hizo mucho caso a las palabras de su "rival".

"En serio?" -pregunto sin mostrar una pizca de intriga.

"Sí! Es de un nuevo autor! La historia es muy buena! Trata sobre como un chico despierta en la cama de su compañero y..."

"Compañero? Acaso es relación...?"

"Sí!" -contestó completamente excitada cerrando los ojos y mostrando un pequeño sonrojo- "Ven, te acompañare para que lo compres! Te va a encantar!"

-

Se encontraban los dos bajo un árbol frondoso lleno de hojas verdes, con el sol completamente oculto tras la montaña que había detrás de Konoha y con la melodía de los grillos. Y a pesar de todo eso, no podían evitar estar incómodos y tensos. Sasuke no paraba de dar vueltas en círculo con sus manos en el bolsillo, mientras que Naruto se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol y miraba hacia su lado completamente sonrojado.

"Esto..." -empezó a decir el rubio mientras juntaba sus manos y observaba al Uchiha.

Se detuvo y le observó también sonrojado. Se acordaba! Seguramente se acordaba! Por eso había estado tan nervioso!

"Yo..."

Cerró los ojos sonrojado! Y si ahora le pedía explicaciones? No valía con un "Te contaré más tarde, hoy no me encuentro bien", porque... No se acordaba!

"Tu..."

Y si quería continuar con su relación? Su rostro empezó a palidecer... él no era... no le gustaban los...

"Podrías...?"

No-! No podía-! No podía ser! Entre ellos no...!

"Podrías... devolverme mi gorrito?"

"Eh?" -preguntó incrédulo Sasuke mientras notaba que miles de gotitas caían en su cabeza y su color natural volvía a su rostro- "Que has dicho?"

"Es que no puedo dormir sin él! He estado varias noches sin poder dormir y... estoy seguro de que lo tienes tu, porque en mi casa no esta y... Te importaría devolvérmelo?"

No sabía cuanto tardó en dar un "sí" por respuesta... solo sabía que aquello no le había agradado y que un sentimiento de decepción y desilusión le había inundado.

-

-

**Notas de Eleone**

Os debo una enorme disculpa! ;; Pienso muchísimo en fics, pero después me cuesta expresarlos (no se si esto le ocurrirá a muchas personas...). Pero estoy muy feliz, este fic ha tenido muy buena acogida! ) Lamento que este capítulo sea corto... el próximo será mucho mejor (o eso espero! U)!

Quería comentar el principio... debo confesar que me inspiré mucho en Midori no Hibi. No se si alguien ha visto el anime, pero el principio me encanta! Me habría gustado expresarlo mucho mejor... pero... es que estoy embobada escuchando la melodía que aparece!

También quería comentar sobre la historia que le comenta Ino a Sakura... a quien le suena de algo:3 Quién será el autor?

No se cuando terminaré el siguiente capítulo (éste lo empecé justo cuando estaba con exámenes... no quería estudiar! XP), porque me voy de viaje el jueves y volveré el lunes! Eso sí, prometo escribir algo en mi libreta. Tengo varios fics SasuxNaru pensados y no pienso dejarlos abandonados en mi mente!

En fin, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews! Espero seguir recibiéndolos para saber que os parece el fic! )

-

**Reviews**

Yuuna Ushiha: GaaraxNaru? oo Ahora que lo dices... en el último capítulo del manga hay... y parece que se pueden llevar muy bien (porque han estado solos y todo eso! XP). De todas maneras, prefiero el GaaraxNaru que el GaaraxHina (espero que esto no se lo tomen mal las fans del GaaraxHina... pero es que no lo veo claro! Dos personas que apenas se encuentran y hablan...).

Kiomi: Hola Kiomi-san:) Pues gracias a ti he puesto lo que le ocurre Naruto al despertar (bueno... en realidad son noches mas tarde! XP). Tenía pensado no ponerlo, en serio! Incluso tenia la mitad escrito y la parte del principio no estaba escrita. Espero que te guste! )

Uchiha: Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san! Me alegro que te guste el fic:)

Sakare: Hola Sakare-san! Claro que continuaré con este fic! Siendo mi primer fic de Naruto, merece una atención especial por mi parte (lo amo por ser también mi primer yaoi! ..). El lemon vendrá más tarde... paciencia, paciencia... XP

maca-chan16: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic tanto como a mi escribirlo! ) La verdad es que me costó bastante escribir ese momento (tengo muchos momentos cómicos, pero me cuesta expresarlos y hacerlos divertidos). La verdad es que no se por ahora si habrá lemon o no... supongo que es más importante hacer que Sasu y Naru estén juntos!

RINOA-Syl: Te ha gustado? .. Una noche de pasión? Lamento decirte que ya no mereces el puesto de seme... acaso no recuerdas...? jujuju! XP

Ayumi o HaRu: Que mona eres! ) Gracias por tus ánimos!

Novena: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el prólogo! Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo! -.-

Megumi014: Creo que voy a pedirle a alguna amiga mía que me haga un fanart de Sasuke con el gorrito de Naruto! Creo que la imagen mental que todos se están creando, está gustando (a mi me encanto, vamos! XP). Sobre que Sasuke recuerde lo que ocurrió... ejem... ya veremos, ya veremos! Muchísimas gracias por tu review! La verdad es que leo tus fics... pero no me atrevo a poner reviews porque soy muy tímida. Intentare ponerte alguno! U

Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen: La verdad es que quizás es posible que exista algún fic que tenga algo similar. La verdad, es que yo no lo se. No leo muchos fics últimamente (la verdad es que leo poquísimos! U). Si existe algún fic similar a éste, es casualidad:)

R. Kirika: Jujuju... himitsu desu ( "es un secreto"). En realidad, eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo:3 Los detalles explícitos los pondré en un capítulo especial, cuando termine el fic.

Umi: Umi-chan... todos los reviews que me dejas, quedan cortados...

Suisho Haruka: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic! ) Que mala eres/serías con Sasuke! XP

Xno-mizuki18: Hola:3 Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste el prólogo del fic (espero que este primer capítulo te guste... aunque es un poco soso! -o-U). Gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu review! )

Lucil: Oha mi primi Lucil! No te preocupes por el review! Me hace muy feliz que me hayas dejado uno! Me alegro que te guste el fic... y no me explotes tanto! u.u (es broma! Tu nunca... o casi nunca, me explotas! xP)

Nadia: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic! Espero que no haya quedado muy raro... -.- Estoy pensando en escribir algun NejixHina... pero no se me ocurre nada! Todo lo que se me ocurre es SasuxNaru! TT

Annika-chan®: En serio te gusta como manejo a Sasuke-kun? oo Bueno... yo creo que el que queda más raro es Naruto... -.-U Lamento haber tardado tanto!


	3. Capitulo 02

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 02**

por **Eleone**

**-**

Desease o no, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Unos pasos más alejado a él, se encontraba su eterno rival y compañero de grupo: Uzumaki Naruto. Notaba que tenía su mirada clavada en su espalda. O... quizás en la parte que se encontraba mas abajo? Lo cual hacía que varias venitas apareciesen en su cabeza.

Al acercarse a su casa, la cual no podría llamarse casa a "eso", ya que era una serie de pequeñas habitaciones habitadas por ninjas... sin familia. Era igual a la casa de Naruto. Al subir por las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de su casa, tropezó con una vecina, la cual le dedicó una tímida sonrisa... para después escaparse una risilla nerviosa que ocultó lo más rápido posible con la mano.

"Por que se ha reído esa señora de ti, Sasuke?" -preguntó inocentemente el rubio.

"Por nada!" -contestó de forma apresurada mientras le aparecía la venita.

Y fue cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, en el momento en el que el joven estuvo varios minutos esperando. Parecía reflexionar sobre algo en silencio.

"Sasuke... vas a abrir?"

"Sí! Espera aquí mientras busco tu gorrito."

Uchiha entró en su casa sin cerrar completamente la puerta y sin notar que era seguido por el rubio. Cuando éste salió con el gorrito, no encontró a nadie en la calle. Le buscó con la mirada pero no le encontró.

"Naruto?"

"Vaya, vaya... podrías invitarme a un té, no?" -comentó desde dentro de la casa Naruto.

"Que?"

Sasuke entró deprisa, encontrándose con el rubio, cómodamente sentado en una silla y golpeando levemente la mesa. Una venita apareció en su cabeza al ver que no solamente el rubio se había auto-invitado, sino que también estaba exigiéndole que preparase un te.

"Aquí tengo tu gorrito. Por que no te vas?"

"Pensé que querías saber algo sobre aquella noche..." -el rostro del rubio ensombreció por completo, mostrando una seriedad pocas veces visible. A su vez, Sasuke enrojeció por completo.

"De acuerdo" -susurró al dirigirse a la cocina para preparar un te.

Mientras Naruto esperaba aburrido, se dedicó a mirar la habitación de Sasuke. Más o menos la había imaginado así: ordenada, silenciosa, limpia,... Incluso pudo observar como los pergaminos y los libros estaban perfectamente ordenados, y como dos fotos estaban ordenadas en el cabezal de la cama.

Se dirigió hacia allí para observar las fotografías mejor. En una de ellas, se encontraban el grupo 7 posando... era la misma foto que tenía Naruto en su habitación (no sabía donde estaba exactamente, pero la tenía). En la otra foto se encontraban Sasuke de pequeño, Itachi un poco mas joven y una pareja que seguramente debían ser sus padres.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de preparar el te, se dirigió hacia la habitación, se encontró con Naruto sentado en su cama y observando una de sus fotos. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y pensar en lo peor... desearía hacerlo en su cama?

"Vaya! Veo que ya tienes preparado el te!" -exclamó el rubio dejando la foto en su lugar y dirigiéndose a la mesa.

El Uchiha le ofreció un vaso a Naruto y se sentó, esperando que el joven iniciase con el relato. Pero las intenciones del rubio no era contar el relato enseguida, como seguramente habría hecho en otras ocasiones. Tomó con sus manos la taza, llevándola hacia sus labios. Sopló varias veces y tomó un trago. Al dejarlo en la mesa, dejó escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

"Vas a empezar?" -preguntó irritado el joven.

"Dime una cosa, Sasuke. Te acuerdas de lo ocurrido?"

Se sintió como una niña pequeña cuando le hizo esa pregunta. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus rodillas y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojizo.

"Seguramente es porque bebiste sake."

Eso si que lo recordaba levemente. Kakashi-sensei le había aconsejado beberlo hacia unos días y... esa noche había decidido probar por primera vez, el alcohol.

"Lo que ocurrió es que yo te encontré después de darle el primer sorbo a la botellita de sake. Creo que no aguantas el alcohol" -susurró divertido el rubio mientras bebía un poquito de su te-. "Decidí llevarte a casa porque estabas completamente borracho."

"Borracho?"

"Sí, solamente bebiste un sorbo y ya estabas borracho. Fue muy divertido! Tenias los ojos de color gris y el rostro completamente rojo... aunque a veces se volvía completamente pálido y era cuando te ponías a vomitar."

El rostro de Sasuke adquirió mas rojizo en sus mejillas, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Le resultaba bastante humillante todo lo que le estaba contando Naruto. Además, el joven parecía divertirse mucho contando el relato.

"Y... que pasó después?"

"Te llevé a casa. No sabía donde vivías y tampoco podía dejarte tirado en la calle. Claro que tal y como acabaron las cosas... creo que te habría gustado más que te dejase en la calle" -murmuró esto último con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Que pasó después de que me acogieras?" -gritó Sasuke también sonrojado y algo enfadado.

"Pues en mi casa te puse uno de mis pijamas... en realidad no sabía si ponerte el de ositos amarillo o el de perritos azules" -una venita más apareció en la frente de Sasuke-. "Decidí que lo mejor sería que te los probases. Pero, sabes que, Sasuke? No te iban bien!"

_Entonces... desnudo?_ -se preguntó mentalmente.

"Al final decidí que lo importante era que durmieses con algo puesto."

El joven Uchiha sentía que aquello último que le había contado, era lo más estúpido que le había contado en toda su vida Naruto.

"Pero cuando te despertaste... tu... te quitaste la ropa y me dijiste... bueno... eso!"

"Q-Q-Qué?" -preguntó incrédulo.

"Todo mi esfuerzo por ponerte el pijama no sirvió de nada, porque tu te despertaste y te quitaste el pijama... y toda la ropa. Entonces... nosotros... ahí..."

"Qué?" -volvió a preguntar.

"Quieres que te lo cuente otra vez?"

El moreno negó con la cabeza completamente sonrojado. Nunca hubiese esperado algo así... además, contra todo lo que había pensado y como había ocurrido, aquello era lo que menos se imaginaba. Él había sido el que había empezado con todo aquello... acaso era homosexual? Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza...

"Ne, Sasuke... te importa si uso un momento tu ducha... es que he tenido un pequeño accidente y...?"

"Si..." -contestó completamente absente el joven. Tomó ropa de su cajón y se la entregó a Naruto, quien entró completamente deprisa en el lavabo.

Minutos después, cuando el cielo estaba completamente negrecido, Sasuke seguía completamente en estado de shock. Por otra parte, Naruto salía del lavabo con una sonrisa tonta y con una mano detrás de su cabeza. La ropa de Sasuke -una camisa azul y unos pantalones grises- no le quedaba mal, solo un poco grande.

"Perdóname, Sasuke" -empezó a decir volviendo a notar que sus mejillas se sonrojaban-", es que al recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche, he tenido una erección."

Aquello fue lo último. Sasuke se levantó completamente enfadado y se dirigió hacia Naruto. Deseaba pegarle con todas sus fuerzas (incluso, era capaz de hacer un chidori... pero se encontraban en su casa y no era recomendable hacerlo en un lugar cerrado), exigirle que no dijese nada sobre lo ocurrido, pedirle que lo olvidase todo,... Pero en cuanto se encontró frente a frente con su compañero de equipo, toda la furia se fue.

"Podrías irte?" -susurró cansado dándole la espalda- Estas ultimas noches no he dormido, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocurrido durante aquella noche.

Sasuke no se sentía nada bien, sabiendo que había sido él el que había querido hacer... esa clase de cosas que eran inadmisibles para una persona como él! Pero en que estaba pensando? Por qué con Naruto?

"Bueeeno... y por que no nos vamos a dormir?" -preguntó Naruto, provocando que Sasuke se volviese a sonrojar por enésima vez aquel día.

Al girarse, observó que su compañero estaba en la cama, dando unos golpecitos a su lado para que el moreno durmiese allí. Llevaba puesto su gorrito y no podía borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

"No pienso dormir a tu lado" -murmuró muy serio el Uchiha, estirándose en el suelo.

"Que? Por que?"

_Acaso estar borracho y tener sexo contigo no es suficiente motivo?_ -se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke mientras se acomodaba.

Uzumaki observó con mirada triste como su compañero de grupo ni tan solo quería mirarle. Le habría gustado insistir, pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones para pedirle nada. Seguramente le habría traumatizado pasar la noche con él... seguramente le daba asco... El joven cerró los ojos, se tapó con la manta y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, esperando que los dos pudiesen dormir algunas horas aquella noche, en la que ninguno había cenado después de lo ocurrido.

Fue entonces, cuando observó que la figura dormida de Sasuke no debía estar en el suelo. Era su casa y le había robado su cama, además de estar allí sin ser invitado.

-

-

**Notas de Eleone**

Vale, este capítulo es tonto! Pero debo confesar que me ha encantado escribirlo... claro que... no creéis que era demasiado pronto para contarle a Sasuke la verdad? Bueno, en mi opinión, creo que era necesario porque no quiero que el fic se base en esa noche. Se basará en esa noche para que Sasuke y Naruto inicien una "posible" relación. Así que no he querido darle mas importancia de la que tiene! )

Este capítulo lo escribí después de publicar el primero! Que velocidad la mía! XP También tengo escrito el siguiente capítulo, pero no lo publicaré hasta dentro de unos días!

Dejadme mas reviews, por el amor del yaoi y del SasuxNaru! Me hacen muy muy muy feliz! T-T

-

**Reviews**

KaoZerGaN: Me alegro que te guste mi fic:) Verdad que les sienta bien la imagen de yaois a Ino y Sakura? Había pensado en hacer que Sakura odiase todo lo relacionado con el yaoi.

Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen: Espero que ahora entiendas la última parte del anterior capi:3 El autor del libro será conocido mas adelante. Será como una sorpresa para todos los lectores (bueh! Quizás ya se sospecha quien es! XP). Gracias por animarme a continuar mis fics! Pero... llevo mas de 3 años publicando mis fics... claro que es la primera vez que escribo fics tan rápidos! ..U

maca-chan16: Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capi! ) Espero que este también te guste! Sasu y Naru se quedaran juntos (y se enamorará Sasu de él) mas adelante. Sobre el autor... también mas adelante! XP

Megumi014: Megu-Megu-chan!) Aquí esta la continuación! En fin, agregada al MSN (si hablemos ayer! xP). Nos vemos por allí! . Después de publicar este fic, leeré tus fics y te dejaré review (un esfuerzo por la amistad! ..)

Zerohuey: Muchas gracias:) Sobre lo que me has comentado, tienes razón en anotar las ideas en una libreta. Tengo una preparada, pero... me da pena usarla! Es que es tan mona! Además, yo creo que escribo mejor delante del ordenador. Es como si me ambientase en la historia y la estuviese viendo!

Annika-Chan: Pues esa escena la tenía pensada desde el principio! XP Justo después de pensar en que Sasu se llevase el gorrito, pensé en que Naru podría pedírselo (las dos partes son mis primeras ideas del fic:)). Felices fiestas a ti también! Espero que este capi no haya sido tan corto...


	4. Capitulo 03

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 03**

por **Eleone**

Había conseguido conciliar el sueño sin tener que despertarse en medio de la noche. Se sentía muy cómodo y notaba que aquella calidez le provocaba poder dormir unas horas más en su cama... junto a aquel aire cálido que a veces paraba... y que continuaba... y paraba...

¡Fue entonces cuando despertó de golpe y observó que no estaba durmiendo solo y en suelo!

"Q-q-qué?" -tartamudeó Uchiha mientras su cuerpo temblaba pensando en lo peor.

Su mirada llena de odio se encontraba hacia la persona que había dormido con él... Naruto. Por lo visto, el joven no se había conformado con beber su te, tomarse una ducha en su casa, ponerse su ropa y dormir en su cama... también necesitaba dormir con él muy abrazado para sentirse bien! Varias venitas aparecieron en su cabeza mientras automáticamente su mirada se dirigía hacia el suelo, por si había alguna posibilidad de que sus pijamas no se encontrasen allí.

Después de suspirar tranquilo, se levantó de la cama, no sin antes tomar la precaución de quitar las manos de su compañero de su cintura y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Se arregló y empezó a preparar el desayuno para él y Naruto. Era la primera vez que preparaba un desayuno para dos personas...

"Naruto... Naruto..." -susurró provocando que el rubio gimiera y abriera un poco los ojos.

Sasuke notó como unas manos acariciaban sus mejillas y le obligaban a acercarse al rostro de su compañero de grupo.

"Que te despiertes ya, maldita sea!" -gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le golpeaba con el puño.

"Duele!"

El moreno se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una silla, donde tenía frente a él, el desayuno.

"Desayuna y lárgate" -ordenó mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada.

Naruto se levantó de forma pesada de la cama y se dirigió hacia su lugar.

"Eh? Que es esto? No hay ramen?"

"No! Y si no te gusta, te aguantas."

El rubio tomo un poco de ensalada, mirando enfadado a Sasuke, quien parecía ignorarle.

"Aquella noche no me decías lo mismo..."

Un tenedor cayó al suelo mientras el rostro del Uchiha se volvía pálido.

"Me dijiste varias veces que me amabas..."

El único sonido que se escuchaba era la tos y los golpes que se daba en el pecho.

"Mientras hacíamos..."

"Cállate, idiota!" -gritó completamente sonrojado y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de toser.

-

Minutos después, Naruto se encontraba completamente desolado caminando hacia su casa. Sasuke, cansado de todas las insinuaciones del joven, le había echado de casa y cerrado la puerta en su nariz. Poco habían servido las lágrimas y los lamentos, así que... cansado, decidió regresar hacia su casa. Sasuke era muy malo con él!

De camino a casa, se encontró por casualidad con una Sakura muy inmersa en su lectura.

"Buenos días Sakura-chan! Qué estas leyendo?" -preguntó observando en la portada un título muy extraño.

La joven le ignoró, dándole la espalda y continuando leyendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada. Naruto continuó insistiendo hasta que la joven contestó enfadada.

"Que qué estoy leyendo? Que qué estoy leyendo? Naruto, esto no es un simple libro! Es una obra de arte!"

"En serio?"

"Sí! La historia es muy emocionante!"

"De que trata?" -preguntó sin ganas el joven.

"Trata sobre como un chico despierta en la cama de su compañero y..."

El rubio sintió como una ráfaga de aire pasaba a su alrededor. Aquello le resultaba... quizás... podría ser...

"Interesante!" -exclamó mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañera de grupo- "Y que mas ocurre? Que pasa al final?"

"Todavía no está escrito. Pero por ahora ha tenido mucho éxito! El último capítulo que ha salido trata sobre lo mal que lo pasa el protagonista al no recordar nada sobre lo ocurrido durante la noche... no es emocionante?"

Naruto volvió a tener la misma sensación... aquello le resultaba extrañamente...

"Genial! Suena divertido! Pero... es una relación entre dos chicos?"

"Tienes algo en contra?" -preguntó enfadada la pelirrosada lanzando una mirada llena de odio.

"N-n-no... nada de eso" -sintió como una enorme gota resbalaba por su frente.

"Por cierto, la ropa que llevas no es de Sasuke-kun?"

"Sí! Es que tuve un accidente en su casa al emocionarme demasiado con un relato" -contestó con una inocente sonrisa. A lo que la joven no supo como interpretar su respuesta.

Sakura se levantó y se despidió de él con la mano. El joven no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Aquella había sido la primera vez que había hablado con total normalidad con la chica que le gustaba... y aquello le resultaba muy tranquilo y placentero.

Al llegar a su casa, se la encontró como siempre: completamente desordenada. Arrascó su cabeza mientras aparecían miles de gotitas... algún día debería limpiar su habitación. Pero le daba tanta pereza... otro día iba a hacerlo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde puso a calentar agua caliente para... prepararse un tazón de ramen! La noche anterior había sido muy especial y ahora quería celebrarlo con la mejor comida del mundo! Esperó 3 minutos mientras el agua se calentaba.

"Que me aproveche!" -exclamó mientras abría el envase y empezaba a comer- "La comida de Sasuke es horrible! Lo mejor para desayunar, comer y cenar es un buen tazón de ramen!"

Y fue entonces, cuando observó que frente a él no había absolutamente nadie. La figura que encontró durante el desayuno era la de Sasuke, pero ahora estaba solo. Era divertido tener a alguien con quien comer... y discutir, si hacía falta.

Observó inquieto como en la silla que se encontraba frente a él, la figura de Sasuke aparecía y desaparecía. En ella, podía ver como Sasuke movía sus labios y mostraba su mismo rostro sereno... también mostraba rostro enfadado... y, por último, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Bueno, sabía que ésta última era imposible, pero sabía que la sonrisa de Sasuke era muy hermosa.

-

"Buenos días, Sasuke-KUN! Traigo el desayuno!" -gritaba un emocionado y feliz Naruto en la entrada de la casa de Sasuke.

Un fuerte portazo se escuchó después de mostrarse con varias venitas el rostro del Uchiha. Dos enormes cascadas caían por el rostro del rubio.

"Te comportas como si te hubiese violado..."

"Te quieres callar, idiota!" -exclamó Sasuke desde el interior de su casa- "No quiero volver a verte!"

"Y ahora te comportas como si estuviésemos rompiendo."

"Entre nosotros nunca ha habido ni habrá nada!"

"Y ahora... como un virgen..."

Esto provocó que en el interior de la casa de Sasuke se escuchase un fuerte golpe, para después abrir la puerta y tomar de la camisa a Naruto para que entrase. El joven no se esperaba esto... incluso estuvo apunto de tropezar. Cuando se giró para ver el rostro de su compañero, pudo comprobar como este respiraba furioso y le lanzaba una mirada completamente llena de odio.

"Maldito seas... es que no puedes para de repetirme una y otra vez lo que hicimos aquella noche?"

"Pero, Sasuke-kun..."

"No me llames Sasuke-kun!" -gritó conteniendo las ganas de pegarle allí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando hubo un silencio incomodo. El moreno se sorprendió al no escuchar alguna respuesta idiota por su compañero de grupo, cosa que no había parado de ocurrir antes.

"Yo..." -empezó a decir- "me gustaría vivir contigo."

Unos segundos de silencio... el tic-tac del reloj se hacía eterno mientras, en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya habían pasado varios minutos.

"Que?"

"Quiero vivir contigo."

"Por qué?" -preguntó sin hacerle caso, mientras el rostro de Naruto se volvía rojizo.

"Me gustas."

Dos palabras sencillas que dispararon hacia la cabeza de Sasuke como una declaración. Y así era, una declaración en su casa... lo único erróneo era que aquella era la primera vez que había sido por un chico.

"Pero... a ti no te gustaba Sakura?"

"Sip!" -contestó completamente seguro el rubio- "Me gustáis los dos! También me gustaría que ella viviese con nosotros y..."

"Que tonterías estas diciendo?" -preguntó incrédulo Sasuke- "Dices que Sakura y yo te gustamos?"

"Sí!" -canturreó mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Aquello le superaba con creces. Se sentó en una silla mientras se frotaba la frente cansado. Aquella situación podía más que él... podía con su paciencia, su auto-control y todo! Hasta que notó que Naruto estaba arrodillado frente a él y le miraba de forma compasiva y dulce.

"Lamento causarte tantas molestias, Sasuke. Pero de verdad me gustas... si tu me dieses la oportunidad..."

Y aquella oportunidad se estaba aproximando hacia sus labios. Naruto se acercaba lentamente hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Él parecía hechizado ante lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, inclinándose inconscientemente...

-

**Notas:** Hola a todos otra vez! ) Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no lo subí porque quería esperar la reacción de los lectores con el antiguo capítulo. Y, sinceramente, debo decir que me siento terriblemente orgullosa de este fic (mi primer fic de Naruto... sigh... cuanto lo amo! TT). Además, que os guste, hace que me sienta mas feliz de continuarlo y me entren ganas de escribirlo! He cambiado un poco la forma de escribir, ya que los guiones no sirven. Así que el capítulo 2 lo volví a subir y a cambiar. Espero que os resulte mas cómodo leer el fic de esta manera:) Y también he cambiado un poco las respuestas de los reviews, espero que nos moleste. Seguid dejándome reviews! Siguen siendo mi fuente de poder! XP

Y otra cosa... he estado pensándolo mucho, y voy a dejar mi mail privado y secreto por si alguien quiere agregarme. Eso sí, avisadme antes para poder reconoceros

-

Gracias por los **reviews** a: _Megumi014_ (Megu-Megu! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi! Espero que te guste:x), _maca-chan15_ (A una amiga mía también le encantó la erección de Naruto! XP No paró de pedirme que escribiera ese momento! Por cierto, le he pedido a Megu tu mail, quiero conocerte! ..), _Naine_ (Gracias:D), _Guety_ (Pero siempre nos quedan los fics y los doujis para que queden juntos! Muchas gracias por tus cumplidos) , _Miaru_ (Gracias! Que fic escribes? Me gustaría leerlo:3), _so hyuga_ (Gracias! Yo también tengo la imagen donde se besan! Se la envío a todo el mundo! XP), _R. Kirika_ (Tu review me hizo pensar en Naruto y... creo que el siguiente capi lo centraré en Naruto también. Pero en sus sentimientos, principalmente! Gracias:D), _Kao-chan_ (Gracias! TT Wow! Si que soy famosa! Sí, soy esa misma Eleone! .. Ahora la página se dedicará a la traducción de doujis únicamente!), _Zerohuey_ (El lemon próximamente llegara... al paso que va el fic! Porque lo he retrasado un poco el momento, porque sino estaría el lemon en el quinto capi! XP Un poquito de paciencia, que intentaré escribirlo pronto... claro que yo no se escribir lemons! -.-U), _Annika-Chan_ (Me ha encantado lo de "recuerdos húmedos"! No sabes lo que me has hecho reír con esa palabra! XD Me alegro que te guste el fic!) y _Kaede-sama_ (La verdad es que yo no soy muy buena escribiendo dramas, siento que pueden llegar a agobiar a las personas. Manías mías! Pero eso no significa que no haya escrito dramas... una vez me dijeron que era una especialista en escribirlos, y me chocó tanto que decidí escribir cosas de humor para hacer reír! x3 Pero me otorgas demasiados honores! Haces que me sonroja! El lemon lo pondré próximamente! Además de escribir un epílogo donde... jujuju!).


	5. Capítulo 04

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 04**

por **Eleone**

Sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros. Ninguno se atrevía a cerrar los ojos, sobretodo Naruto, quien temía que aquel momento desapareciese. Parecía que ninguno iba a acercarse para rozar sus labios, no se sentían preparados. Notaban las respiraciones aceleradas del otro, que acariciaban sus rostros y provocaban más deseos por iniciar aquel esperado beso.

"Sasuke..." -susurró el rubio apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y acercándose persuasivamente a su compañero.

El otro respondió con un pequeño gemido que provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se sentía hechizado por los ojos y los labios de Naruto.

"Creo que acaban de llamar a la puerta."

"De verdad?"

Los ojos de Uchiha se cerraron por completo esperando la unión de sus labios con sus compañeros. Se sentía completamente hechizado y algo nervioso, pero eso no tenía mucha importancia en ese momento. Solamente esperaba en ese momento... en ese lugar... con esa persona... Se inclinó un poco esperando el contacto de los labios hasta que... por poco se cae hacia delante.

"Pero que demonios...?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" -exclamó Naruto desde la entrada- "Que haces aquí?"

"Eso mismo debería preguntar yo. Aquí vive Sasuke, y tu... se puede saber que estabais haciendo?" -preguntó cerrando su único rostro y mostrando una sonrisa persuasiva.

Naruto invitó a pasar al jounnin, encontrándose ambos con un Sasuke tapándose la boca y completamente sonrojado.

"La verdad es que estábamos apunto de..." -empezó a decir el rubio.

"Naruto estaba apunto de irse" -contestó rápidamente. Sabía lo que iba a decir, y no tenía ganas de que el adulto les estuviese interrogando. No debía saber mas detalles de los que conocía.

"Ya veo..."

Naruto observó a Sasuke sin comprender aquella respuesta. Entonces, miró a Kakashi, quien parecía comprender de sobras lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir minutos antes. Fue en ese momento cuando agachó la mirada comprendiendo lo que el Uchiha quería... él deseaba estar con Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke-kun" -empezó el jounnin- "Tu rostro aún se muestra sonrojado."

"Y para que has venido?" -preguntó el moreno después de toser varias veces y mostrar varias venitas en su cabeza.

El rostro del adulto se volvió extrañamente serio mientras dirigía una mirada severa a Sasuke.

"Tenemos una misión."

"La haremos todo el grupo?" -preguntó Naruto interfiriendo en la conversación.

"No, solo la haremos yo y Sasuke."

Aquello no le sentó nada bien al rubio. Por que debían hacer aquella misión Kakashi-sensei y su Sasuke? Varias venitas aparecieron en su cabeza mientras escuchaba los detalles de la misión. No le gustaba nada la idea. Y Sasuke no decía nada! Acaso estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que dijese el jounnin?

"Dentro de dos horas, te espero en la entrada. Intenta llevar provisiones para tres o cuatro días."

"De acuerdo" -contestó el joven sin inmutarse.

Sasuke acompañó hasta la puerta al jounnin y se despidió educadamente. Al girarse, se encontró con un Naruto pensativo y algo enfadado... algo muy extraño en él. El joven decidió ignorarle y empezar a preparar las cosas, como si el rubio no estuviese en casa.

"Por que Kakashi-sensei quiere ir contigo y no en grupo?"

"Porque es una misión para dos."

"Y por que te tiene que llevar a ti?"

Uchiha suspiró. No quería contestar aquella pregunta porque sabía que iniciaría así una discusión con Naruto antes de marcharse.

"Donde se fue el Naruto competitivo de hace pocos meses?" -preguntó con ironía el moreno.

"Se enamoró de Sasuke. Pero no te preocupes, ya me voy."

Dicho esto, la puerta de la calle se cerró, dejando al portador del Sharingan sorprendido por aquellas palabras tan directas. No se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Naruto, quien se había comportado desde la llegada de Kakashi-sensei bastante extraño. Eso no era normal en él, porque sabía que Naruto siempre había tenido buena relación con el jounnin. Quizás le molestaba que no fuese con él a esa misión... pero a que venía lo que había dicho antes de irse? Sasuke notó como su rostro enrojecía por enésima vez ese día un pequeño vapor salía de su cabeza. El recordar aquellas palabras y el posible beso se avergonzó por su actitud... un poco.

-

Naruto caminaba pensativo por las calles de Konoha. Casi era medio día, pero no sentía ganas de comer absolutamente nada, a pesar de haber pasado por el puesto de Ichiraku, lugar donde preparaban su ramen preferido. Metió sus manos en el bolsillo mientras seguía su camino. No sabía donde quería ir, ni tampoco lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento. La simple idea de pensar que había cambiado tanto desde aquella noche, le asustaba.

Cuando Sasuke le preguntó donde había ido el Naruto competitivo, nunca habría pensado que fuese a dar aquella respuesta. Le resultaba imposible pensar que daría una repuesta así en el pasado. Y ahora... porque se había enamorado... ya no era competitivo con Sasuke?

"Los sentimientos de amor y odio pueden cambiar con tanta facilidad..." -se susurró a si mismo.

Y eso Uchiha no lo sabía. No sabía por lo que Naruto había pasado al despertarse. Como se había sentido durante todo aquel tiempo... no sabía nada.

Se sentó en el columbio que se encontraba frente a la escuela, columpiándose un poco. Aquello le traía tantos recuerdos... todos relacionados con la soledad. Ahora no estaba solo, pero quería estar con la única persona que también había sufrido la soledad de una forma muy distinta. Quería estar con él... con...

"Naruto-niiichan, que haces aquí?" -preguntó apareciendo Konohamaru frente al rubio, asustándole.

"Eh... bueno... no hacía nada."

Konohamaru, acompañado de sus dos inseparables amigos, le miraron interrogante.

"Si queréis, os puedo invitar a ramen" -dijo el maestro de los tres y antiguo maestro de Naruto.

"En serio?" -preguntaron los tres niños ilusionados.

"Tu no quieres, Naruto-niichan?"

"Creo que hoy no."

Iruka notó la extraña actitud del rubio. Era imposible que él se negase a una invitación de ramen. Estaba segurísimo que el joven nunca negaría algo así, a pesar de que el mundo se estuviese acabando y su vida peligrase. El chuunin se arrodilló frente a Naruto preocupado.

"Te ocurre algo?" -susurró preguntando para no ser escuchado.

El rubio solo apartó la cara mientras sus mejillas se hinchaban como si fuese un niño pequeño.

"Bien! Hoy vamos a comer los cinco ramen!" -gritó Iruka mientras se volvía hacia sus alumnos y notaba que a Naruto le aparecían varias gotitas.

-

"Que aproveche!" -exclamó el rubio mientras iniciaba su décimo tazón de ramen.

Los tres pequeños y Iruka le miraron con varias gotitas mientras el joven empezaba a comer sin preocupación.

"... suerte que no quería venir..." -le susurró Konohamaru a su maestro mientras éste tosía disimuladamente.

Mientras, Naruto seguía comiendo como si nada, pensando que para los problemas de amor esa era una posible solución. Y parecía dar resultados, porque se estaba olvidando de Sasuke. Hasta que recordó estas palabras y dejo de comer...

"Ya no tienes mas hambre, Naruto-niichan?" -preguntó el pequeño.

El rubio mantenía la mirada oculta bajo su rubio cabello... su cuerpo empezó a temblar... sus manos temblaban con mas intensidad hasta que...

"Quiero otro tazón de ramen, señor!" -exclamó mientras levantaba su mano, la cual todavía seguía temblando.

Dicho esto, otro tazón de ramen fue puesto frente el rubio, quien empezó a comerlo como si estuviese hambriento.

"Naruto... creo que deberías ir con cuidado. Te dolerá el estómago si sigues comiendo mucho" -aconsejó Iruka con varias gotitas.

El joven parecía no hacer caso mientras comía. Era como si en aquel lugar y en aquel momento solamente existiera él y su plato de comida. Fue entonces, cuando tuvo la sensación que detrás de él había pasado alguien...

"Sasuke" -susurró mientras se daba la vuelta y apartaba las cortinas.

Y así era. Uchiha ya había pasado frente el puesto y se dirigía hacia la entrada con Kakashi. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese... el tazón de ramen cayó al suelo mientras Naruto se dirigía hacía donde estaban el jounnin y el moreno. No escuchó cuando Iruka le llamó, ni cuando sus tres pequeños amigos se asustaron...

Corrió. No estaban muy lejos. Corrió tanto como pudo. Estaban llegando a la entrada. Siguió corriendo. Su mano practicamente estaba apunto de tocar la espalda de Sasuke. Hasta que... con un último suspiro...

-

"Hm?" -el joven Uchiha se giró al notar una pequeña ráfaga en su espalda.

"Ocurre algo, Sasuke?" -preguntó el jounnin mirándole.

El moreno miró hacia las casas que había dejado detrás de él, esperando encontrar a alguien. Otra ráfaga de viento le volvió a acariciar. Quizás era su imaginación, pero creía que iba a encontrarse con Naruto... incluso había creído verle. Mostró una irónica sonrisa. Qué estaba haciendo? Suspiró mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabello. Fue entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta y se marchó con Kakashi para iniciar la misión. En tres o cuatro días volvería.

-

Naruto apareció debajo de una manta con forma de maderas, que había logrado ocultarle durante los segundos que Sasuke había mirado hacia él. No quería verle, pero sabía que en el fondo lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No entendía por que era todo tan difícil para él. Le costaba mucho comprender sus propios sentimientos, esos torbellinos que no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo y su mente.

Golpeó con un puño el suelo, logrando hacer una herida. Sasuke era un egoísta. Le odiaba porque solamente pensaba en él. Le odiaba porque prefería irse con Kakashi-sensei antes de quedarse con él. Le odiaba.

-

**Notas:** Oha de nuevo! Pensé que tardaría mucho mas en escribir este capítulo, pero... aquí está x) Espero que no estéis enfadados conmigo por este final. Quiero destacar que no todo es tan bonito en las relaciones, y aquí se demuestra que Naruto es una persona bastante celosa y posesiva (aunque creo que no he sabido expresarlo bien! Gomen! T.T) En este capítulo no avanzo casi nada... pero debo advertir que era necesario. Los sentimientos de Naruto son importantes aunque no estén muy presentes. Espero que el próximo capítulo esté mejor (sigo pensando que este no me gusta mucho! -.-). En fin, el capi esta dedicado a Lau-chan, quien me ha pedido que suba el capi ahora:)U

Por cierto! **Atención a todos/as**! No intento hacer publicidad ni nada parecido, pero estaba pensando en hacer una página sobre yaoi (serían reviews sobre manga y anime) y... se me ha ocurrido hacer un foro. Que os parece? Me gustaría que todas las fanáticas del yaoi tuviesen un rincón donde hablar (er... si es que existe, ignoradme! XP)

-

Gracias por los **reviews** a: _KaoZerGaN_ (Jijiji! Se que soy mala! Me alegro que te guste el fic:D), _Kaede-sama_ (Wah! Kae-chan! Me sigues halagando demasiado! TT Me alegra que te guste este fic, ya te dije por el msn que tus reviews me hacen muy feliz! ), _Saskechan_ (Gomen, gomen! Fue sin querer... er... bueno, no! XP Espero que no haya sido muy larga la espera! x)), _Musa1_ (Lau-chan! Que razón tienes! Sasuke es de Naruto y Naruto es de Sasuke! Gracias por tus cumplidos!), _RINOA-Syl_ (Hai! Y yo no se escribir lemon... pero recuerda que te dije que me tendrias que ayudar de forma -in-voluntaria. Por nuestro amor! XP), _Annika-Chan_ (Me alegro que estés aquí! ) Gracias! Por cierto... si no tienes ningún inconveniente, te agrego, ne?), _Zerohuey_ (Sip! Naruto me parece super mono! Wah! Tu también quieres lemon?), _Guety_ (Hai! Lamento la espera... espero que no te haya desilusionado lo que ha pasado y no quieras matarme! XP), _Miki_ (Gracias:D Naruto te recuerda a Shuichi? Bueno, ten en cuenta que Shuichi casi no es un chico! XP Sobre lo de Sakura, me resulta imposible hacer que de golpe la odie o no le guste. Durante toda la serie se pasa detrás de ella... y me resultaría muy raro hacer ahora que no le guste.), maca-chan15 (Ju... tienes dudas sobre Naruto, ne? Con quien podría quedarse? Con Sasuke o Sakura? En el fondo ya sabes con quien! XP Te he agregado, ya que Megu no se conecta. Espero que no te haya molestado.), Amnd Black (La verdad es que los capis que ahora escribo son bastante cortos. Pero lo bueno que tienen es que los subo mas rápido que los de Shaman King. Supongo que eso esta bien -con los de Shaman King tardaba meses-. Tu Sasuke? Bueno.. no se, eso tendrias que comentarlo con las otras fans de Sasuke! XP Lamento no poder avanzar nada de lo que me pides. Solo puedo decirte que... paciencia! xD)


	6. Capítulo 05

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 05**

por **Eleone**

Una bolsa no paraba de moverse en los brazos de una persona, la cual se había paseado por casi toda Konoha. Era de papel marrón y no parecía muy grande, ni tampoco muy pesada. Pero, seguramente, debía ser algo sumamente importante.

"-Llevale esto a Naruto, por favor"- había dicho un Iruka muy preocupado.

Sakura suspiró. Por que estaba Iruka-sensei preocupado por Naruto? Acaso le había ocurrido algo? Habían pasado tres días desde que Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun se habían ido. Eso significaba que no había entrenamiento y Sakura se debía encargar de la tienda de su familia... algo que no le gustaba. Por suerte, Iruka-sensei la había llamado para llevarle algo a Naruto... y allí se encontraba.

Observó la bolsa intranquila y sin comprender todo aquel secreto. Como toda persona curiosa, decidió abrir un poquito y observar lo que había en su interior. Pestañeó varias veces sorprendida...

"Ramen?"

-

Al encontrarse frente a la casa de Naruto, golpeó un par de veces la puerta. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, decidió por llamar al dueño.

"Naruto! Estás en casa?"

Silencio.

Esto le preocupó más. Sabía que Naruto no había salido durante aquellos tres días porque Iruka-sensei se lo había dicho cuando le preguntó por el motivo de la bolsa. Continuó golpeando hasta que ésta cedió y le permitió pasar hacia dentro. No estaba muy segura de entrar, ya que en su interior todo era muy oscuro.

"Naruto? Estás en casa?" -volvió a repetir mientras intentaba ver entre la oscuridad.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir más la puerta con desconfianza. Dio pequeños pasos a medida que se introducía en aquel misterioso ambiente. No escuchaba nada... ni tan solo la respiración de Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Su mano empezó a rozar la pared, intentando encontrar un interruptor. Hasta que lo encontró, la luz no se hizo en la casa de Naruto. Miró la desordenada habitación, encontrándose con el joven en el suelo sin conocimiento...

"ESTA MUERTO!"

-

"Gracias por la comida" -gritó un Naruto muy sonriente.

"Menudo susto me has dado, Naruto."

Minutos antes, Sakura tuvo que despertar a Naruto, quien estaba prácticamente medio muerto. Después, tuvo que hacerle el ramen que le había encargado Iruka-sensei... por eso se lo había entregado.

"Es que llevo casi tres días sin comer."

"Por que no te has preparado ramen?" -preguntó la joven visiblemente preocupada- Se que sabes preparártelo.

El joven agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños. Parecía que no quería mirarle a la cara porque se sentía avergonzado por algo.

"Naruto, estás bien?" -preguntó con tono maternal.

"Es que... es que... me siento muy feliz por haber comido ramen preparado por Sakura-chan!" -dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"No me preocupes de esta manera!"

Un tazón de ramen cayó sobre la cara del rubio, quien acto seguido cayó de la silla hacia atrás.

-

Recuperado el rubio del impacto, Sakura preparó un poco de té para Naruto y ella. Se sentó en una silla, delante de él, quien permanecía más serio y callado de lo normal.

"Y ahora, me explicarás lo que te ocurre?"

El Kyubi no podía. Era demasiado injusto decirle que le gustaba Sasuke, sabiendo que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él. No debía hacerle eso a alguien como Sakura.

"Ya se!" -exclamó la joven juntando sus manos- "Te has enamorado de alguien, me equivoco?"

El sonrojo de Naruto era la prueba para que Sakura entendiese que su pregunta era afirmativa.

"Entonces... has dejado de comer por eso. Es normal, es uno de los síntomas del amor."

"Eh?"

"Cuando estas verdaderamente enamorado de alguien, sientes que no tienes ganas de comer, de dormir, de hacer cualquier cosa. Pierdes el interés en todo."

El rubio encontraba que esta teoría era bastante estúpida. Sabía que el sentimiento que había sentido por Sakura y el que sentía ahora por Sasuke eran prácticamente iguales. Quizás el que sentía ahora por Sasuke era más sincero y comprensivo. Cerraba los ojos y en la única persona que podía pensar era en él... quizás se estaba volviendo loco. El odio que había sentido al marcharse el moreno no eran nada comparado con lo que sentía.

"Y... puedo saber quien es?"

"No!" -gritó preocupando a la joven.

"Por que? Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie! Ni a la chica de quien estés enamorado!"

Naruto negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Por nada del mundo, la pelirrosada debía saber quien le gustaba. Y menos, lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

"Mmm... soy yo?" -preguntó temerosa de que afirmase. Pero se encontró con un movimiento muy extraño... no era ni negativo ni afirmativo- "Ino?" -Negativo- "Hinata? No me digas que te has dado cuenta de lo que ella sintió por ti? Ahora? Pero si me han dicho que está comprometida con Neji!"

El Kyubi no entendía que decía Sakura. Hinata enamorado de él? Aquella chica tan silenciosa que no dejaba de tartamudear cada vez que hablaba con él? No la recordaba muy bien, porque apenas habían podido hablar, pero... no sabía que estuviera enamorada de él!

"No, ella no es."

"Vaya... entonces no se me ocurre nadie más... A menos que sea..." -la joven reflexionó notando que el rubio tragó con dificultad- "Ten-ten?"

Él se cayó al suelo sin entender a que venía la idea de que él estuviese enamorado de aquella joven, con la que no había dirigido ni una palabra.

"Oh! Entonces Temari!" -Sakura parecía pasárselo muy bien- "No sabía que te fuesen las mujeres mayores... Oh! Entonces también podría ser Kurenai-sensei!"

"No! No! No! No! Ninguna de ellas es!"

Naruto empezó a preocuparse. Si continuaba así, seguramente el próximo en preguntar seria por Sasuke. Definitivamente debía hacer algo.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Por que no vamos a dar un paseo? El ramen que me preparaste estaba delicioso y me gustaría dar un paseo. Llevo varios días sin salir de casa."

La joven se extraño ante la propuesta de su compañero, pero acabo accediendo. Era como un niño pequeño que deseaba pequeños caprichos... y tratándose de él, que había estado en tan mal estado, no podía negarle. Así que aceptó con una sonrisa.

-

Naruto sentía como el viento de aquella tarde le acariciaba todo el cuerpo como alguien especial. Era agradable salir a la calle y sumergirse entre todas las personas de Konoha, como alguien igual. Y el estar con Sakura, la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante tantos años, le garantizaba un alivio inimaginable.

Ella había cambiado mucho. Se había vuelto más estricta con las personas, pero a la vez mas dulce y divertida. Pero parecía conservar los mismos sentimientos hacia Sasuke... cosa que no gustaba mucho al rubio. Y no le gustaba porque lo ocurrido podía deprimirla mucho. Ella siempre le había amado. Y Naruto sabía que le amaba de verdad, no como sus fans.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió una vez mas durante aquel día.

"Naruto, te encuentras bien?" -preguntó la joven apoyando su mano en la espalda del rubio.

Él negó con fuerza mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa. Por nada del mundo debía hacer deprimir a Sakura-chan. Ella era importante para él... y si olvidaba a Sasuke? Se sintió mareado ante la idea. Le había costado varios días seguidos pensar en sus sentimientos y no quería renunciar sobre ellos tan fácilmente.

"Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Me iré a descansar un poco a casa. No me encuentro bien."

Dicho esto, se despidió de la joven cuando se separó de ella y se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa. Le había gustado aquel corto paseo, pero el pensar no le ayudaba. Se sentía más cómodo pensando en su casa, frente a un tazón de ramen o tumbado en su cama.

Abrió con las llaves la puerta de su casa sin ganas. No se sentía muy animado a pesar de habérselo pasado bien con Sakura-chan... quizás es que añoraba demasiado a Sasuke...

De pronto, sintió que alguien le empujó contra la pared! Le clavarían una kunai en la espalda? Sintió en su mejilla la frialdad de la pared, mientras notaba la respiración de su atacante en su cuello.

"Que hacías con Sakura?" -preguntó una voz ronca.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto no podía creérselo! Quizás aquello era una técnica ilusoria. Alzó su mano hacia el rostro de Sasuke, el cual prácticamente no podía ver en el atardecer. El joven apartó la cara y tomó su brazo con fuerza, se notaba que estaba bastante enfadado.

"Que haces aquí? Cuando has llegado?"

"Eso no tiene importancia!" -exclamó el joven arrinconando mas al rubio- "He llegado hace unos minutos y me encuentro a Sakura contigo paseando. Ya veo que ahora te interesa estar con Sakura."

"Con Sakura? Solo hemos ido a dar una vuelta..."

"Cállate! No me interesa que hayáis estado haciendo."

El rubio cerró los ojos. Notaba como el cuerpo de Sasuke presionaba el suyo contra la pared, provocando un remolino de sentimientos en su cuerpo... sobretodo deseaba hacer el amor con él. Pero aquel era un momento delicado para desear eso, estaba en medio de una pelea con Sasuke. Y cuando el moreno se enfadaba... daba verdadero miedo.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del moreno, envolviéndole en un abrazo muy cálido. Uchiha no esperaba esta reacción por su compañero, pero acabó por aceptarla.

"Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke..."

-

**Notas:** Debo aclarar una cosa: Sakura no se enamorará de Naruto. No soy muy fan de este personaje, pero creo que ganaría muchos puntos como personaje si fuese más maternal con Naruto... creo que al no ser así, se ha ganado con facilidad mi antipatía! Pero en este fic quiero cambiar la visión que tienen las fans del SasuxNaru (que odian a Sakura, seguramente).

También debo pedir una enorme disculpa. Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hacia bastantes días. Creo que lo escribí después de subir el anterior capitulo. No he podido subirlo antes porque he estado super ocupada. He empezado a trabajar, también voy a la uni y hago japonés. Además, tengo que sacarme el carnet de coche. Pero lo que yo quiero es... escribir fics! TT Es que tengo muchas ideas y no puedo escribirlas! Que rabia!

En fin, dedico este capi a todas las fans del SasuxNaru! Especialmente a mi Sasuke particular (Ri-chan! Mi uke/seme! XP), a Megu-Megu (la conocí el otro día:D), a Lau-chan, Kae-chan, Annika-chan y Maca-chan-san! Y por último, a Umi-chan, que hizo un fic SasuxIta especialmente para mi:)

-

Gracias por los **reviews** a: _Musa1_ (Eh... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque ya lo has leído -explotadora! XP-. El sexo próximamente lo tendrás... con Sasu y Naru! x3), _Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa_ (Me alegra que te guste el fic:3 Sobre tu pregunta solo puedo decir una cosa... himitsu desu! -es un secreto!-), _Deraka_ (Gomen por no haber contestado tu review antes! T.T Ya sabes lo que ocurrió! Intentaré leer lo mas pronto posible tu fic, ne?), _Annika-Chan_ (Es que Kakashi-sensei es muy raro! Parece que le gusta la pareja SasuxNaru... pero es como yo, le encanta hacerles sufrir! Te gusta el KakaxSasu? A mi no me gusta mucho... prefiero que Kakashi se quede con Iruka -pero no me gusta escribir fics sobre ellos dos- y Sasuke con Naruto! x3), _Megumi014_ (Gracias por los dos reviews, monada! Se nota que quieres lemon, ne? A ver como avanzo con el fic y meto algo de lemon! ..U Claro que aun queda mucha historia... jujuju!), _chikara_ (... Yo tampoco se el porque del titulo. Es que... directamente pienso algo que quede bien, y lo pongo! XP Gracias por tu pregunta, me ha hecho mucha gracia! D Sobre la pagina, todavía no se cuando estará porque necesito los dibujos -que los hará una amiga-, preparar el diseño y completar la información.), _Kaede-sama_ (Se que soy mala con los dos... y se que en un futuro lo seré todavía mas! XP La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que Naruto me haya quedado tan bien. Quiero decir, como siempre estoy centrada en Sasuke, me preocupa que al centrarme en Naruto me quede raro), _Mako-chan_ (Me recuerdas a mi al principio. No me gustaba nada el yaoi! Me alegro que te guste el yaoi! Bienvenida! )), _BlackLady-AoD_ (Gracias! Espero que tengas suerte:3 Si quieres algún consejo, pídemelo, ne?)


	7. Capítulo 06

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 06**

por **Eleone**

El ritmo de una dulce canción tarareada por un joven rubio marcaba el inicio de aquel día. Estaba preparando el desayuno durante aquella radiante mañana. El sol se mostraba más brillante que nunca, los pájaros no paraban de cantar un dulce melodía y las calles de Konoha empezaban a cobrar vida. Todo parecía perfecto para el joven, quien no podía evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa mientras dos pequeñas redondas rosadas se marcaban en cada una de sus mejillas.

Parecía atareado con la labor de preparar el desayuno, el cual solo consistía en preparar agua caliente. Preparó la mesa con dos cartones de leche y dos vasos de cartón donde había ramen. Introdujo el agua caliente y, mientras se preparaba el ramen en tres minutos, se dirigió a la cama, donde había un bulto. En la almohada se lograba diferenciar una mata de pelo negra como el carbón.

"Sasuke..." -susurró con voz melosa, logrando que el joven cambiara de posición.

En esos momentos, se encontraba de cara al rubio, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Realmente, Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los chicos mas hermosos del mundo... todas sus fracciones eran perfectas, su cabello era liso y oscuro, su piel pálida... además, era uno de los ninjas más conocidos en toda Konoha. Era el perfecto marido!

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas, notándose como los círculos rosados de sus mejillas enrojecían. En sus labios se marcó una traviesa sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rostro.

"Sasuke..." -volvió a susurrar- "Si no te levantas ahora, llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento."

El moreno continuó durmiendo, gimiendo pesadamente. Y fue entonces cuando Uzumaki mostró una sonrisa todavía mas traviesa. Acercaba sus peligrosos labios hacia Sasuke... quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos... mientras los labios se acercaban cada vez mas y mas... y mas... hacia... la mejilla se Sasuke...

"Pero se puede saber que narices haces?" -gritaba un furioso Uchiha mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla.

"Darte un beso de buenos días!" -canturreó el joven mientras bailaba por la desordenada habitación.

Sasuke no pudo evitar tirarle una de las almohadas al rubio, quien se paró en el momento.

"Te ha gustado, Sasuke-kun?"

"Para ya!"

Y así era. Habían pasado unos cinco días desde el regreso del moreno, quien parecía algo mas tranquilo desde aquella brusca llegada. Durante esos días, Sasuke y Naruto habían estado siempre juntos... comían juntos... dormían juntos... entrenaban juntos... y nada mas. Sí, eso era todo.

"Vamos a desayunar, Sasuke!" -exclamó un alegre Uzumaki.

Uchiha se levantó de la cama con un suspiro cansado. Durante esos cinco días, lo más emocionante que había ocurrido en aquella "relación" fue el abrazo que le dio Naruto cuando regresó. No había pasado nada. Su relación parecía haber dado un paso gigante al inicio -durante aquella maldita noche- y había retrocedido todavía mas.

El moreno se sentó en la silla y observó extrañado el desayuno.

"Que es esto?" -preguntó intentando no mostrar enfado.

"Ramen!"

Tosió dos veces.

"Naruto... que cenemos ayer?"

"Ramen!"

"Y que merendemos?"

"Ramen!"

"Y que comimos?"

"Ramen!"

"Y que desayunemos?"

"Ramen!"

"Le encuentras alguna lógica?" -preguntó frotándose la frente intentando no enfadarse.

"Ehm... sí. Comer ramen es sano!"

"No es sano!" -gritó mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño- "Estoy harto de comer ramen cada día! No ves que nos vamos a morir si solamente comemos ramen, ramen, ramen y ramen?"

Naruto ocultó su mirada bajo su rubio flequillo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

"Me levanto todas las mañanas temprano para prepararte el desayuno... y tu me lo agradeces así?"

"No hables como si estuviésemos casados. Además, preparar este desayuno significa calentar agua y esperar 3 minutos."

Unas enormes cascadas aparecieron en los ojos de Naruto mientras miraba al moreno, intentando que entrase en razón y no le regañase más. Ante aquella mirada de cachorrito perdido, Sasuke no podía rechistar. Tomó los palillos y empezó a comer con dificultad... Levantó la vista para observar como el rubio se comía con todo el deseo del mundo su desayuno.

"Hoy prepararé yo la comida y la cena" -sentenció el moreno.

"Entonces, dormiremos en tu casa?" -preguntó el rubio sin notar como las mejillas de Uchiha se sonrojaban.

-

Al salir de casa, Naruto cerró la puerta con llave.

"Me hace mucha ilusión ir a dormir a tu casa, Sasuke!" -exclamó mientras colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas y movía su cuerpo de un lado hacia otro.

El moreno le miró enfadado notando que nuevamente sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar... por que le gustaría tanto su casa? Fue entonces cuando observó el llavero del rubio... uno exactamente igual que el suyo. Tenían exactamente las mismas llaves: las llaves de la casa de Naruto y las llaves de la casa de Sasuke. Era extraño, pero parecía como un matrimonio con dos hogares... un matrimonio...

Uchiha sintió como de su cabeza empezaba a salir un humo mientras todo su cuerpo hervía.

"Te ocurre algo?" -preguntó Uzumaki mientras alargaba su mano para que el moreno la tomase.

Sasuke ignoró ese gesto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, escuchando los pasos de Naruto detrás de él. Aquello le aseguró que lo ocurrido no le había ofendido y que seguía tan feliz como todos los días después de su regreso.

"Espera!" -exclamó el rubio mientras su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"Que ocurre?"

"Yo... he olvidado mi gorrito! Espérame un momento, ahora regreso!"

Uchiha suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la pared que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras. Recordó todo lo ocurrido durante su llegada mientras cerraba los ojos. Su misión no había sido sencilla, habían corrido durante los días que había durado, habían dormido en el bosque, con el único propósito de conseguir información. Y al regresar, completamente cansado de la misión y de todos sus pensamientos, se encontraba con una feliz y alegre pareja... Naruto y Sakura.

Se sintió traicionado.

Había sido mentido como un idiota.

Y entonces, para que había servido todo lo ocurrido? Sabía que no había sido una chiquillada... pero también sabía que no debía tomárselo muy enserio. Comprendía que podía resultar confuso de la misma forma que había sido para él... pero entonces, por que Naruto se negaba a mostrar sus dudas y inquietudes?

Fue cuando sintió el abrazó que logró calmar toda su furia y los celos. Era tan cálido...

"Ya estoy aquí! Lamento haberte hecho esperar!" -gritaba un agotado Naruto acabando de bajar las últimas escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

De todas maneras, continuaba pensando que aquello no era normal.

-

Mientras Sasuke caminaba unos pasos mas avanzados a los de Naruto, pudieron diferenciar tres figuras en la ajetreada librería para chicas. Allí se encontraban Sakura, Ino y una incomoda Hinata.

"Que es lo que ocurre aquí?" -preguntó Naruto intentando observar sobre el hombro del Uchiha- Ah! Sakura-chan!

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" -respondió la pelirrosada con un saludo.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a las tres, provocando que Sakura y Ino mirasen sonrojadas a Sasuke, y Hinata se ocultase tras ellas mirando sonrojada a Naruto.

"Que hacéis aquí?" -preguntó con inocencia el rubio.

"Va a salir el siguiente volumen del libro del que te hablé" -contestó Haruno con una tímida sonrisa.

"Ah! El de la historia del chico que despierta en la cama de su compañero, verdad?"

El moreno sintió una fuerte impresión. Estaba seguro de que en aquel libro relataba todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Naruto. "Maldita sea..." pensó mientras apretaba sus puños, "Cuando consiga atraparle... se va a enterar!"

"Este libro es uno de los mas populares en toda Konoha" -explicó Ino con un aire de orgullo-. "Claro que la única que no lo ha leído es Hinata."

"L-l-lo siento... es que he estado muy ocupada... a-a-además, no creo que Neji-niisan le guste que yo..."

"Y que mas da?" -preguntó enfadada Sakura- "Esta historia debes leerla tu, no Neji!"

Hyuga estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien mantenía una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad y observó el escaparate donde se mostraban los volúmenes que habían salido hasta el momento. Fue entonces, cuando sintió la presión de las miradas de Sakura y Ino... las cuales parecían decir "Lee! Lee! Lee! Lee!", provocando que en su azulada cabellera aparecieran miles de gotitas y se sintiese mas cohibida de lo normal.

"Hinata-sama!" -dijo una voz entre la multitud de chicas que esperaban frente a la tienda- "Debemos marcharnos."

La joven parecía salvada de aquella situación incómoda, intentando evitar mostrar lo aliviada que se sentía. Se marchó haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los cuatro.

"Es extraño..." -murmuró Ino mientras observaba como ellos se habían saludado con otra reverencia- "Se siguen llamando como antes."

"Que tiene eso de malo?" -preguntó el rubio sin entender.

"Pues que deberían llamarse con más... cariño! Quizás deberían llamarse "amor", "cielo", "mi vida"! Pronto se van a casar!"

Uzumaki reflexionó un poco y se dirigió hacia el oído de Sasuke.

"Quizás nosotros también deberíamos casarnos" -le susurró sensualmente, provocando que el joven se sonrojase y desease golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, antes de volver a toser.

-

Horas mas tarde, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban esperando a Kakashi, quien llegaría en unos minutos... o horas, seguramente. Sakura se encontraba leyendo muy animada el libro, sonriendo o sonrojándose en algunos momentos. Por otra parte, el moreno observaba aquel libro con odio y enrojecido...

"Te ocurre algo, Sasuke?" -preguntó el rubio después de haber lanzado algunas piedras al río.

Antes de poder contestar, apareció el jounnin con una sonrisa bajo su máscara y con la mano alzada.

"Buenos días, chicos. Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que..."

Esperaba que le regañasen Sakura y Naruto, pero no fue así. La rubia estaba completamente metida en la lectura y Naruto estaba ignorando su presencia. Esto no le gusto mucho al profesor, quien tosió varias veces para llamar la atención.

"Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei" -dijo la pelirrosada como si se tratara de un robot sin apartar la vista del libro.

"Os explicaré la misión de hoy..." -empezó a decir.

Pero no pudo terminar porque Sasuke se había caído al suelo. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y con varias gotitas, seguramente por la fiebre. El rubio fue el primero en preocuparse, llamándole repetidas veces. Sakura se levantó muy preocupada y le tomó la temperatura. Por otra parte, el jounnin decidió tomar en brazos a Uchiha y llevarlo al hospital...

"Tiene mucha fiebre!" -exclamó la pelirrosada caminando junto a su maestro.

"Se va a morir?" -pregunto gritando unNaruto muy preocupado.

"No creo que vaya a morir por tener un poco de fiebre, Naruto" -murmuró el jounnin con una enorme gotita y una sonrisa escondida.

-

**Notas:** Debo confesar que la gran mayoría de estas escenas (y de todo el fic), están inspiradas en mi y en Ri-chan (mi Sasuke personal). No todas son 100 inspiradas, pero... tienen un aire:) Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta parte del fic, pero no sabía como ordenar todas las ideas que tenía en mente. Me encanta el momento en el que no se sabe si están juntos o no. Pero, lo que es seguro, es que mantienen una vida de "casi" novios, verdad? Por supuesto, falta la parte que más os gusta a las fans del SasuxNaru... lemon (pervertidaaaaas! XP). Tranquilas, ya llegará!

Y, lamento tener que poner de esta manera el NejixHina... pero es que lo amo! TT Además, estoy pensando en hacer un fic sobre ellos... pero no tengo las ideas muy claras (así que... a esperar, se ha dicho! XPU).

Y una nota de último aviso... la fiebre de Sasuke esta completamente inspirada en mi Sasuke particular (Ri-chan, como no! XP). Cuando le he comentado que no sabía como terminar este capítulo, ella me ha dicho que se había resfriado. Jujuju! Me inspiro en las experiencias personales de los demás! x3

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual seguramente durará un poquito porque estoy muy ocupada con todo (y con esto, quiero añadir que estoy fatal en los estudios)! T.T De todas maneras, los reviews siguen siendo mi fuente de poder y me hace muy feliz recibirlos cuando menos me lo espero (indirecta!).

-

Gracias por los **reviews** a: _hermi17_ (Aquí tienes la continuación! Me alegro que te guste el fic! )), _Musa Lockheart_ (Se que soy mala, me lo dices siempre! XP Espero que te haya gustado este capi!), _maca-chan15_ (Gracias por tus reviews! Lamento no haber podido dejar en tus fics... pero... sigh... las cosas no van bien! ToT Intentaré dejarte reviews lo mas pronto posible, Maca-chan-san! Me alegro muchísimo que te guste como está quedando el fic!), _R. Kirika_ (Creo que te has quedado con las ganas de saber lo que ocurrió esa noche! Muchas personas me han dicho que creían que iba a escribir lemon... jujuju! Soy mala, lo se! XP), _Megumi014_ (Verdad que es genial hacer Sasuke celoso? Me gusta que los dos personajes tengan celos -Naruto de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke de Sakura-! Chii! Vamos a comprar! Vamos a comprar! Aunque yo estoy pobre en estos momentos... sigh... De todas maneras, podriamos quedar algun dia para comer crepes o cofres! o), _Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa_ (Se que los capítulos son cortitos, pero es que si los hago mas largos, tardaré mas en subirlos. De todas maneras, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, me siento muy halagada! Lemon? Creo que me odiarás después de haber leído este capi! XP), _Annika-Chan_ (Si no me ves mucho, ahora me veras menos, seguramente! -o- No podré conectarme porque me va bastante mal en la carrera... sigh... Te gusta el KakaxNaru? OO A mi me parece que Kakashi es demasiado pervertido para el inocente Naruto!), _Kaede-sama_ (Daijobu, Kae-chan! Ya te comenté ayer que no tiene lógica que Sakura se porte mal con Naruto. En realidad, ella comenta varias veces que quiere cambiar y ser mejor persona... pero con Naru no lo consigue! No tiene lógica! Ya se que todas las fans se alegraron por ese abrazo... aunque también me odiaran por no haber lemon! XP De todas maneras, que no haya lemon, significa que habrán momentos así.), _chikara_ (Calma, calma! Me das miedo! Me alegra que te guste mi fic... pero no te quites la vida! ToTU), _Kakashi no kanojo_ (Gracias! ))


	8. Capítulo 07

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 07**

por **Eleone**

Todo era oscuro. Imágenes que aparecían y desaparecían con tal rapidez que apenas podían ser visibles para él. Por fin, cuando pudo captar alguna de ellas... se dio cuenta que hubiese deseado no ser así. Gemidos rápidos por parte de los dos. Las manos de él acariciaban su espalda, mientras que sus manos se habían postrado en sus hombros para aguantar su peso y darle paso a un largo y tierno beso.

"Naruto... no te detengas..." -susurraba el joven en el oído de su amante y notaba como sus gotitas de sudor se mezclaban con las de él...

-

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un techo inmensamente blanco. Se encontraba en una cómoda cama mientras notaba como el aire se filtraba entre las cortinas blancas, las cuales también dejaban traspasar un poco la luz del sol. Pudo deducir que no sería mas tarde de las 3, porque todavía podía oler la comida que habían preparado los aldeanos de Konoha. Fue entonces, cuando escuchó un grito femenino.

"Sasuke-kun!" -exclamó Sakura visiblemente preocupada- "Te encuentras bien?"

"Creo que si" -contestó levantándose, pero ella le detuvo.

"No! No te levantes! Será mejor que descanses."

El joven no opuso resistencia y se tumbó guiado por el gesto de la pelirrosada. No sabía que hacía allí, pero notaba un leve dolor en la cabeza y en el estómago.

"Que estoy haciendo aquí?" -preguntó sin mirarla.

"Te desmayaste ayer cuando íbamos a empezar una misión. Kakashi-sensei ha sido quien te ha traído al hospital en brazos."

Uchiha tuvo un mal presentimiento... y Naruto? No quería preguntarle, pero era algo que no le iba a permitir descansar hasta no encontrarse con el rubio. Por que no se encontraba con él en aquel momento?

"Parece ser..." -continuó Haruno- "tuviste una indigestión."

Una venita apareció en su cabeza, sin pasar desapercibida para Sakura. Era culpa de Naruto! Eso le pasaba por haberse pasado tantos días comiendo ramen! Y encima, ahora no se encontraba allí con él! Apretó los puños con fuerza y dirigió una mirada llena de odio hacia la ventana.

Sakura, por su parte, decidió no comentar nada mas mientras observaba la actitud del Uchiha... sintió la inquietud de que desease pelear con su compañero de equipo otra vez.

-

A medida que pasaban las horas, Sakura notaba mas inquieto a Sasuke. A pesar de que éste no lo mostrara de ninguna manera, lo ocultaba a la perfección. Pero había pequeños detalles que la pelirrosada conocía y que le convencían de que algo le estaba ocurriendo... por algo se había pasado casi toda su vida enamorada de él.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, la ninja se levantó con una sonrisa de la silla.

"Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun, pero debería regresar a casa."

El joven contestó con un sonido, moviendo la cabeza como si no importase. Volvió su vista hacia la ventana ignorando como la joven se marchaba con una falsa sonrisa.

Minutos después, escuchó unos pasos que corrían por el pasillo y como alguien respiraba con rapidez mientras se acercaba. Sabía quien era perfectamente... podía identificarle a un kilómetro de distancia porque siempre corría así.

"Sasuke! Como te encuentras?" -preguntó entrando en la habitación Naruto. Se notaba que había estado muy preocupado y no había podido dormir en toda la noche... las profundas ojeras lo demostraban. Además, tenía una herida en la mejilla izquierda.

Pero esto fue ignorado por el moreno, quien mostró claramente en su un rostro enfado, girándole la cara.

"No he podido venir antes porque he estado ocupado con otros asuntos..."

Uchiha tenía ganas de preguntar de que asuntos se trataba... que podría ser mas importante para Naruto que él mismo? Sabía que sonaba muy egoísta, pero si tenían que ser una pareja, tenían que estar juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

No pudo decirlo... solamente apretó sus puños con rabia cuando le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

"Estas enfadado porque no he estado aquí, verdad?" -preguntó el rubio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la cómoda cama- "Ya te he dicho que no he podido" -el joven suspiró antes de continuar hablando-. "Además, Sakura-chan se enfadó muchísimo cuando le dije que seguramente estabas así porque te di demasiado ramen. Ella me golpeó en la cara muy fuerte después."

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de los dos. Era algo fácil de imaginar... la pelirrosada sacando su verdadero yo para golpear a Naruto.

Entonces, sintió como su cama empezaba a moverse a su lado izquierdo, donde estaba Naruto. Observó sorprendido como éste estaba sentándose sobre la cama y acercando su mano hacia su rostro. Podía ver claramente una sonrisa triste en su rostro a medida que se acercaba... quizás... en ese momento... Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió la cabeza de él sobre su hombro. Uzumaki se encontraba tumbado sobre el moreno.

"Lo siento..." -susurró Naruto sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

El moreno no contesto, solamente suspiró cansado. No esperaba eso en aquel momento. Sin duda, el rubio sabía como hacerle perder los nervios, hacerle sentir feliz,... podía controlar cualquier emoción suya.

Deseaba rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Naruto... deseaba decirle que no tenía importancia... deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese en aquel momento, pero...

"Sasuke-sama! Le traigo la cena!" -exclamó una amable enfermera entrando en la habitación con una bandeja.

Dicho esto, Uzumaki volvió a sentarse en la silla como si nada hubiese ocurrido, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"Gracias..." -contestó sin inmutarse y sentándose bien en la cama. Por supuesto, en el fondo odiaba la interrupción de la enfermera.

"Se encuentra mejor?"

"Sí. No me duele el estómago y no tengo fiebre."

Sasuke observó como el rubio cerraba los ojos y miles de gotitas aparecían sobre su cabeza, como un niño pequeño al que deben castigar. No pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si es así, mañana el doctor le dará permiso para marcharse a su casa."

La enfermera se fue mostrando una agradable sonrisa y una leve inclinación hacia el enfermo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, dando paso a una conversación entre los jóvenes.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?" -el moreno no hizo caso y empezó a comer tomando los palillos.

"Quieres que te dé yo de comer?" -preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Esto provocó que Uchiha notase como su mano no podía sujetar los palillos mientras temblaba, y en su frente aparecían varias venitas.

"No hace falta..." -contestó lo mas calmado posible.

"Insisto!"

"He dicho que no!"

"Abre la boca, Sasuke-kun!" -el rubio ya estaba sentado en la cama, con los palillos en su poder y acercándole algo de comida.

"Que no!"

Los dos jóvenes no paraban de discutir, mientras Naruto acercaba peligrosamente los palillos hacia la boca de Sasuke y el moreno le lanzaba cualquier cosa que tuviese a mano. Por suerte, el rubio lo esquivaba conservando en los palillos la comida. Varias cosas habían en el suelo... un jarrón roto con flores y agua, la bandeja con la comida, ropa,...

"Sasuke-sama..." -murmuró la enfermera entrando en la habitación con una venita visible en su cabeza.

El moreno y el rubio se detuvieron al momento al escuchar la enfadada voz que intentaba mostrar calma. La amable enfermera apretaba con fuerza una libreta y mostraba una fingida sonrisa, antes de respirar aire y...

-

Las puertas del hospital se cerraron con fuerza mostrando a un Naruto con una gran gotita y un Sasuke abrazando su ropa y varias venitas.

"Te han expulsado del hospital por ser mal paciente..." -murmuró el rubio mientras mostraba una inocente sonrisa.

"De quien crees que ha sido la culpa?"

Uchiha parecía estar muy enfadado, incluso sentía punzadas en el estómago. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Sasuke, será mejor que te pongas la ropa" -el rostro de Naruto estaba muy serio-. "Porque... tu espalda y tu trasero están al descubierto."

El rostro del moreno se sonrojo muchísimo mientras se ponía la ropa con dificultad. Decidió seguir a Naruto, quien no había cambiado su expresión desde que había dicho aquellas vergonzosas palabras. En cualquier otra situación, el rubio se habría burlado de él y, como siempre ocurría, él se habría enfadado.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, el cual era envuelto por un manto de estrellas. Aquella vez, una pequeña porción de la luna se ocultaba un poco entre las sombras. Las noches así le gustaban mucho... sobretodo cuando se encontraba bien. Volvió a notar un malestar en el estómago. Quizás habría estado mejor estar unos días mas en el hospital.

Fue entonces cuando notó que algo le tomaba de la mano. Se sorprendió por el contacto cálido de Naruto contrastado con la frialdad de sus manos. La suavidad y le ternura que le provocaba todo aquello le obligaba a darse cuenta la lentitud y la rapidez de los sentimientos de los dos. Seguramente aquello no era normal para dos jóvenes, pero estaban seguros de que se sentían muy bien el uno con el otro.

Y quizás... en aquel momento... un primer paso para... un beso?

Aquellos pensamientos parecieron ser leídos por Naruto, quien no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo mientras se detenía, provocando que el joven moreno chocase contra su espalda. Sasuke observó como el rubio había adquirido un rojizo y le observaba. Detrás de él podían verse perfectamente las estrellas y la luna. Además, el silencio que rodeaba a toda la calle donde habían estado caminando hacia unos segundos la pareja, ayudaba a tensar más aquel instante.

Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de un puesto de comida, el cual se encontraba cerrado. Pero no pudo observarlo durante mucho tiempo porque la cálida mano del rubio había obligado a mirarle. Su rostro fue contagiado por el sonrojo de su pareja y no pudo evitar respirar con dificultad mientras notaba como su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente. Como si se tratase de su primer beso.

Fue entonces cuando notó como el rostro de Naruto se acercaba al suyo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cada vez mas su respiración chocar contra la suya. Todo aquel momento parecía estar envuelto en una magia que nada podía detener... hasta que...

La imagen que había soñado durante la noche, regreso a su mente.

Fue entonces cuando decidió detener aquel beso. No quería. Apoyó sus manos temblorosas en el pecho de Uzumaki, notando como éste no había continuado y se estaba alejando lentamente. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver perfectamente la desilusión dibujada en su rostro.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error...

-

**Notas:** Gomen por la tardanza, pero tengo verdaderos motivos que me impiden escribir durante mucho tiempo. Para empezar, tengo la uni (la cual no me va muy bien! T-T). Quiero aprobar este curso, aunque tenga que dejar de lado mis queridos fics. Pero no os preocupéis, porque cuando termine la uni, empezare a escribir mucho. Tengo varios fics en mente, incluso pensé uno esta noche que será bastante dark! ) Me hace ilusión escribirlo porque los que tengo en mente son bastante humorísticos! De verdad, espero que os guste este capi y todos los fics que vaya escribiendo (soy exigente? XP).

Sobre la expulsión de Sasuke y Naruto... es MUY raro que te expulsen de un hospital haciendo ruido. Además, creo que primero expulsarían a Naruto. Pero creí necesario hacer que los expulsasen a los dos para que ocurriese ese momento romántico al final!

También quiero pedir disculpas porque la historia va muy lenta. En el sentido de que los dos no se han puesto a hacer lemon (gracias por recordármelo, Kae-chan:)). Bueno, siempre intento dar un ambiente lo mas fiel posible al manga, haciendo los cambios justos (Naru muy infantil, por ejemplo! -.-). Esto también implica que quiera que la relación sea también lo mas real posible. Tengo planes de hacer lemon en tres o cuatro capítulos (si mis cálculos no me fallan)... un poquito de paciencia, onegai! T-T

Gracias por los **reviews** a: _Musita O_ (Hola mi niña! Se que estabas deseando leer este fic -no has parado de preguntarme por él-. Y sabes que te digo sobre el lemon, ne? Paciencia!), _Annika-Chan_ (Hola fan mía! XP Ne, piensa que leer fic es divertido, pero tienes que... ESTUDIAR! ESTUDIA! ESTUDIA! ESTUDIA! Por cierto, parece ser que el mensaje no se envió completo... sigh...), _maca-chan15_ (Me alegro que te guste el fic! ) Es que si hago que Naruto sea mas serio... la historia se volverá mucho mas seria. Creo que esto hará que sea mas aburrida. Intentaré hacerlo en los próximos episodios, vale?), _Chibi-Poio_ (Jijiji... por ahora no se sabe, pero parece ser que hay mas inseguridad, ne? En el próximo capítulo ya se aclararan las cosas un poquito mas! Espero que hayas conseguido superar tu trauma al imaginarte a Sasu gordo! XP Miraré de hacer lo que me pides en el próximo capi... gomen por no hacerlo ahora! -o-), _hermi17_ (En el próximo capítulo... quizás... :333 Jujuju! Sobre el NejixHina... no se me ocurre nada! TT), _Blue-Azul-Acero_ (Gracias! Espero que no te haya desilusionado mucho este capítulo:)UU), _Kaede_ te odia, mi niña! Crees que tendría que haber hecho mejor reconciliación? Es que... no se... no me parece muy normal hacer que Sasu y Naru se traten con mucho cariño al principio. Quiero decir, son inexpertos en el tema del amor! XP Ack! No me digas que quieres leer la escena del lemon! No sabes lo que estoy sufriendo para pensar en algo para el siguiente capi! Es muy difícil! Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero poder encontrarte por el MSN! Te echo de menos! T-T), _hinaru90_ (Es raro, normalmente las fans del SasuxSaku y NaruxHina no soportan el SasuxNaru. Dudo mucho que vaya a poner algo de TemaxShika. No es que no me guste esta pareja... es que no se que escribir sobre ellos. Me pasa lo mismo con el NejixHina! XP)


	9. Capítulo 08

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 08**

por **Eleone**

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a marcarse en el cristal de la ventana. Todas ellas formaban puntitos pequeños que deformaban un poco el paisaje que mostraban de la triste Konoha. Aquel día no había aparecido en todo el día el sol, y parecía ser que no iba a aparecer. El cielo grisáceo prolongaría la lluvia durante algunas horas, o quizás, días.

Después del pequeño incidente ocurrido el día anterior, Naruto se fue hacia su casa. Pudo ver claramente su rostro marcado por la decepción y la desilusión. Incluso, notó como sus palabras se habían grabado en su mente...

_"Sasuke, creo que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo por ti. Te sientes obligado por lo ocurrido aquella noche."_

Quizás tenía razón... pero últimamente... sin poderlo evitar, sentía como pequeñas escenas aparecían en su mente. Esto provocaba que todo su rostro enrojeciese furiosamente mientras un pequeño humo empezaba a salir de la cabeza... Como podía decirle a Naruto que recordaba pequeños fragmentos de aquella noche tan vergonzosa?

Se sentó con pesadez en la cama mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos. Aquella noche no había podido dormir mucho. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Pero todo había sido demasiado deprisa! Él no estaba preparado para algo así! Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era tan confuso... los sentimientos de las personas siempre son confusos.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el timbre. Tuvo una corazonada... quizás era Naruto, quien quería disculparse! Se dirigió hacia la entrada, intentando no tropezar con sus propios pies por el nerviosismo que le envolvía. No era culpa suya!

Justo después de abrir la puerta, se abalanzó sobre la figura con los ojos cerrados y el rostro levemente sonrojado. Un pequeño "Lo siento" en susurros, le dio valor para deshacer el abrazo y... notar que no era Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura!" -exclamó nervioso mientras alejaba a la pelirrosada, la cual estaba perpleja.

El rostro de la joven se sonrojó de golpe mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en sus labios.

"Lo siento, te he confundido con otra persona."

La sonrisa desapareció de golpe y sintió como una enorme roca caía sobre su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun" -murmuró mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de comida-. "Vine a hacerte una visita, para ver como estabas. Hace un momento fui al hospital y me dijeron que te habían expulsado... Pasó algo después de irme?"

"No... no pasó nada..." -una venita se dibujo en la cabeza del Uchiha mientras maldecía mentalmente al rubio.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" -exclamó Sakura mientras le tomaba del brazo con una dulce sonrisa-", si te encuentras mejor, por que no vamos a dar un paseo?"

-

No sabía como había ocurrido, pero se encontraba en el parque con la pelirrosada, quien parecía muy feliz. Incluso tarareaba una dulce canción al no haber ningún tema de conversación. Sasuke no entendía porque estaba tan contenta, el tiempo estaba horrible y no había nadie en la calle.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" -interrumpió la joven deteniéndose unos pasos delante de él.

Ella no se giró. Pudo notar que empezaba a temblar, quizás por el frío, y que juntaba sus manos.

"Me gustas..."

Uchiha no se sorprendió ante la declaración. Sabía que hacía tiempo que Sakura y otras jóvenes de Konoha estaban enamoradas de él. Pero él prefería ignorarlas... como si no existiera el sentimiento que ellas le profesaban.

"Me gustas mucho!" -insistió la joven mientras esta segunda vez se giraba y miraba directamente al moreno.

No se podía negar que Haruno era preciosa. Era una chica dulce (con mal genio escondido), con carácter muy fuerte y muy femenina. Durante unos segundos, deseó corresponder sus sentimientos, pero... el rostro de Naruto sonriendo y confesándole sus sentimientos abiertamente no desaparecían de su mente.

"No siento lo mismo por ti."

A pesar de que no quería, aquellas palabras habían sonado muy frías. La lluvia empezó a caer con mas insistencia sobre la aldea de Konoha. Si no hubiese sido por ella, hubiese parecido que el tiempo se había detenido. La joven mostraba en su rostro sorpresa y decepción por la respuesta.

"Vaya... ya sabía que me ibas a dar esa respuesta" -con una falsa sonrisa, continuó hablando-. "Creo que... no estoy muy segura, pero me parece que ya te gusta alguien. Llegué a pensar que quizás podría ser yo... que tonta he sido."

Sasuke sabía que poco faltaba para que la joven empezase a llorar. Pudo notar como su voz empezaba a temblar y se apartaba el cabello nerviosa del rostro.

"Bueno... es algo tarde... debería irme... omis padres se preocuparan."

La pelirosada no le miró cuando pasó por su lado. Uchiha miró la hora que podría ser. Todavía no eran las 4 de la tarde y la lluvia no había cesado todavía.

-

No sabía como había llegado hasta la puerta de la casa de él. Estaba empapada del agua de la lluvia y notaba como su pecho le dolía mucho... demasiado. Apretó fuertemente la camisa mientras intentaba aguantar la respiración, no quería llorar. Fue entonces cuando el propietario de la vivienda abrió la puerta...

"Naruto..." -susurró dejando escapar sin poder evitarlo miles de lágrimas.

"Sakura-chan! Que te ha ocurrido? Estas mojada!"

La joven se abalanzó sobre él mientras no dejaba de llorar. Deseaba escuchar palabras de consuelo, deseaba que alguien le acariciase el cabello y le dijese que todo iba a salir bien,... y sabía que Naruto se comportaría así.

-

Mientras se calmaba un poco, el rubio le ofreció una taza de té. Se sentó en la mesa y observó como lentamente las lágrimas cesaban. Se veía tan frágil en esos momentos... incluso sintió una punzada en el estómago por pensar en ella en esos momentos...

"Naruto..." -murmuró la joven mientras sus ojos verdosos, ahora rojizos por llorar, le miraban con tristeza.

El joven prefirió no mirarla directamente. Sentía inseguridad por si antiguos sentimientos podrían volver a renacer después de tanto tiempo.

"Sasuke-kun... él ha..."

Se sorprendió por escuchar el nombre de él. Y si le había hecho algo?

"Hoy le confesé mis sentimientos a Sasuke-kun. Sabía que amaba a alguien, y esperaba que yo fuese la elegida. Pero... es otra persona" -la joven suspiró mientras se tapaba el rostro con la mano mientras temblaba-. "Deseaba ser yo con todas mis fuerzas... Deseaba que me amase de la misma forma que le amo yo... Mis sentimientos hacia él no son ninguna tontería!"

"Lo se..." -contestó Uzumaki con una sonrisa falsa. Él sabía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de su compañera de equipo, incluso había vivido y soportado como ella siempre le miraba a él.

"Entonces... por que yo no...?" -miles de lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos- "No soy lo suficientemente buena?"

La joven se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló frente a Naruto. Apoyó su cabeza en la falda de él mientras notaba como éste acariciaba cariñosamente su cabello.

"Yo quiero a Sasuke-kun..."

Se abrazó a si misma, sintiendo como clavaba sus propias uñas en sus brazos. Se odiaba a si misma por haber perdido el tiempo intentando ser la perfecta chica para Sasuke. Hacía dietas para verse perfecta, se levantaba bien temprano para arreglar su cabello, utilizaba los mejores trajes para gustarle... Y todo parecía no haber servido para nada.

Fue entonces cuando levanto su llorosa cara y miró a Naruto, quien mostraba una triste y preocupada sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando acarició con sus manos el rostro del joven, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ella parecía completamente hechizada mientras acercaba su rostro... con la intención de unir sus labios a los suyos...

-

Cuando Naruto cerró la puerta de su casa, dejó a Sakura durmiendo en su cama completamente calmada. Parecía que ya estaba más calmada, pero sabía que le costaría bastante recuperarse... Todo eso requería mucho tiempo.

Observó el cielo, el cual ahora estaba mas oscuro, pero mostraba claras intenciones de no detener la lluvia. Aquello le deprimió todavía más. Estaba muy preocupado por la pelirrosada... pero se sentía inquieto por lo que le había dicho la joven. Ella sabía que Uchiha estaba enamorado de alguien... pero de quién? Durante unos segundos tuvo la sensación de que era él, pero al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, sentía dudas.

Continuó caminando por las oscuras calles de Konoha. Mostraban un claro ambiente de tristeza y penosidad, con las tiendas cerradas y sin vida. Incluso donde él acostumbraba a comer ramen con Iruka-sensei estaba cerrado. Todo parecía necesitado de vida.

Al cruzar una calle, se encontró con una oscura figura. No estaba muy seguro de quien era, hasta que éste se acercó hasta él y le envolvió con sus brazos. Naruto no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo mientras sentía el cuerpo empapado de su pareja.

"Sasuke..." -murmuró con deseo mientras éste ocultaba su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir ganas de volver a besarle hasta el cansancio... incluso tuvo deseos de hacerle allí mismo el amor. Pero debía contenerse... debía contenerse... debía contenerse... se repitió una y otra vez mientras unas enormes cascadas aparecían en sus ojos.

Cuando Uchiha se separó un poco de Naruto, notó el rostro sonrojado de su pareja. Esto provocó que él tambien se sonrojara, porque sospechaba en que estaba pensando el rubio. Los dos se miraron con miradas cómplices... hasta que Sasuke sonrió.

"Creo que ahora sí... no me siento obligado..." -murmuró tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del rubio.

Naruto se sorprendió. No esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir. Sasuke se estaba acercando a su rostro y se veía tan... perfecto. Sintió su cálido aliento en su cara, el cual contrastaba con la frialdad de sus labios.

Cuando el moreno se separó, notó que su primer beso había casto y sencillo. Volvió a acercar su rostro para besar a Naruto. El rubio esta vez no estuvo quieto y profundizó el beso, mientras con una de sus manos apartaba el flequillo mojado de su pareja. Mientras, las manos de Sasuke acariciaban con inseguridad la nuca y los hombros del rubio... sabía que para él era su primera vez, pero no para Uzumaki. Pero le estaba tratando con tal cariño y paciencia... no podía creerse porque había decidido no haberlo hecho antes.

Sus labios cada vez adquirían mas experiencia, adquirían más amor y... pasión. Aquello parecía que nunca iba a detenerse, deseaban que aquel momento nunca terminase. Pero las cosas empezaban a rozar un terreno bastante peligroso. Las manos de Naruto estaba empezando a acariciar el vientre húmedo del moreno. El joven sintió un escalofrío mezclado con placer... Aquella noche también harían eso?

Pero al escuchar un ruidoso y tenebroso trueno, los dos se separaron como acto reflejo asustados. Poco faltó para que ambos se tropezasen y cayesen sobre la tierra mojada... que era lo que había pasado?

"... Un trueno..." -contestó Naruto con la respiración agitada.

Uchiha removió un poco su cabello mojado maldiciendo mentalmente aquel inoportuno trueno. Pero a la vez, estaba agradecido de haberse detenido en aquel momento, porque habría sido peor ser descubiertos por cualquier aldeano de Konoha. Tenía que tener en cuenta que no se encontraban en el lugar apropiado para hacer esas cosas... se sonrojó al pensar en que "cosas" se refería...

-

**Notas:** Ejem... no se si este capítulo os habrá gustado o non! Espero que sip! Ha llegado el deseado besito entre SasuxNaru (ahora... amadme! XP). Sinceramente, no sabía como continuar el capítulo. La declaración de Sakura me ha sorprendido pensarla cuando hablaba con Ri-chan (si es que eres mi sol!). Además, me gusta mostrar un lado mas humano en Sakura, aunque... espero que no me odiéis por lo del beso! XP En fin, supongo que las fans del SasuxNaru estarán -por fin- contentas con este beso! ;; Me ha costado muchísimo describirlo... sigh... Es que yo no sirvo para hacer momentos tan y tan y tan románticos! Cuando tenga que hacer lemon sufriré de verdad! Así que... por ahora practicaré escribiendo besos, por eso necesito vuestra mas sincera opinión, para saber si tengo que mejorar mucho o no. Espero que no me haya quedado muy pasteloso! T-T

En fin, capítulo dedicado a mis máximas explotadoras (vosotras sabéis quienes sois! XP). Y por si alguien pregunta, no se cuando llegará el lemon... lo que si se, es que el próximo capítulo tardará un poquito por los exámenes; y no porque esté sin inspiración! ) Espero que os haya gustado este capi! Si es así... dejadme reviews!

Gracias por los **reviews** a: _blueazulacero_ (Gracias por tus reviews y todos tus elogios! Me emocionan mucho, en serio! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero... los examenes... bu bu! Por cierto, me dejaste dos reviews! XP), _Musa1_ (Das miedo, mi vida, lo sabias? XP Ne, pero si quieres lemon, espero que me ayudes! ùú Quien quiera lemon, tiene que ayudar a esta pobre escritora! Así que... te ha tocado -junto a Ri-chan- ayudarme de forma in-voluntaria! Te quero mucho! Espero verte muy prontito, mi niña! Te echo de menos!), _maca-chan15_ (Pues aquí tienes el primer beso, maca-chan-san! Espero que te haya gustado!), _Miaru_ (Gracias por leer mi fic! Me alegro que te guste! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ando con exámenes de la uni! T-T), _Megumi014_ (Daijobu, Megu-Megu! Además, se que has estado ocupada con los estudios! Gracias por tu doble review! Tu si que sabes como hacerme feliz... Es que amo los reviews! Supongo que igual que todas las autoras de fics! XP Te quero mucho! A ver si te conectas... y yo también, porque con los exámenes... XP), _Chibi-poio_ (En serio te gusto la escena del principio? No sabía si ponerla o no... y como nadie me decía nada, no estaba muy segura de si habia gustado o no! T-T Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Gracias por tu review! Espero no haber tardado mucho con este capi!), _Annika-Chan_ (Quizás no te quiere! XP Aunque ahora se ha publicado entero el review:) Por cierto, hace mucho que no hablamos... espero poder encontrarte en un ratito de estos por el messenger! T-T Suerte en los estudios, tu tambien!), _Hitomy miwa akimoto_ (Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que disfrutes leyendo fics SasuxNaru! Me siento halagada por ser la primera. Se que el beso se ha atrasado mucho, pero... no soy buena escribiendo escenas de besos. Además, quiero que sea muy especial para los dos! No quiero que ocurra todo muy rapido, porque creo que... bueno, descubrir que te gusta tu mejor amigo y enemigo, no puede resultarle agradable a nadie... y mas cuando son dos chicos! XP), _Mirels_ (A partir de ahora, los sentimientos de los dos estarán mas claros, ahora ya no hay el temor de "No se si le quiero o no...". Quizás es un poco confuso, pero... los sentimientos son así!), _BlackLady-AoD_ (Tranquila, tranquila. Aquí esta la continuación, no llores mas:) No te preocupes si perdiste el fic! Lo importante es que lo has encontrado y puedes leerlo siempre que quieras. Bueno... ahora el anime se ha separado un poco del manga. Creo que deberías buscar por el Google el resumen de Naruto. O, si quieres, agrégame y te explico un poco de que trata, aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo de seguir la historia.), _Mk-Sasuke_ (Arigato! Me alegro que te guste el fic! El libro tiene su misterio... jejeje...)


	10. Capítulo 09

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 09**

por **Eleone**

Después de aquel "pequeño" incidente, los dos se encontraban paseando tranquilamente por las calles silenciosas de Konoha. Por extraño que pudiese parecer, ignoraban las gotas de lluvia... ignoraban que sus cuerpos estaban mojados y sus ropas estaban pegadas. Solo sabían que en aquel momento estaban ellos dos...

Naruto se observó de reojo como el rostro del moreno todavía continuaba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrido segundos antes. Ahora se encontraban tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia su casa. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar en lo sensual que se encontraba en ese momento su pareja... era tan... perfecto! Su rostro mostró una graciosa mueca al recordar lo ocurrido aquella noche...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar a la puerta de su casa.

- Ocurre algo? -preguntó Sasuke mirándolo interrogante.

El rostro de Uzumaki se volvió pálido. Como no había pensado en eso? Sakura se encontraba ahora en su casa en esos momentos! Lo había olvidado por completo!

- Sasuke, por que no vamos a tu casa?

- Por que?

- Es que... es que... -su voz temblaba mientras intentaba inventar una excusa- Mi habitación esta muy desordenada!

El moreno le miró enfadado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Tu habitación siempre esta desordenada -sentenció.

Uzumaki se sintió derrotado ante aquella aclaración. Su habitación era un desorden... y siempre olía a ramen! Además, si aquella noche iban a hacerlo... no quería hacerlo en una habitación así. Y lo peor de todo, que pasaría si Sasuke entraba y se encontraba con Sakura allí? Y Sakura? Seguramente lo malinterpretaría todo y pensaría que él estaba intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos!

- Abres tu o abro yo -interrumpió Uchiha quitándole las llaves.

Observó intranquilo como Sasuke introducía la llave en la cerradura y hacía un pequeño movimiento para girar. Antes de poder girar completamente, El rubio le detuvo y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Quiero dormir contigo en tu casa... -susurró de una forma muy cariñosa- Mi habitación esta muy desordenada y...

Durante unos segundos creyó que su pareja no iba a hacerle caso... pero no fue así. Sacó la llave y se la entregó a su dueño con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

-

Después de lo que podría haber sido una gran confusión por parte del celoso moreno, se dirigieron a la casa de Sasuke. Al entrar, Naruto pudo oler la frescura del interior, y pudo observar el orden que había en cada rincón. Adoraba estar en aquel lugar donde todo era tan limpio y puro.

- Te prepararé algo de cenar -susurró Uchiha mientras empezaba a sacar cosas de la nevera.

Naruto, por su parte, se sentó en una silla y observó con una sonrisa como su pareja preparaba la cena.

- No pienses que voy a prepararte ramen! Hoy no! -sentenció el joven mientras le señalaba con un enorme cucharón.

- Que? Pero... llevo casi todo el día sin comer y esperaba comer un poco de ramen!

Una pequeña venita apareció en la cabeza de Sasuke... acaso estaba sordo o que?

- Aunque, la verdad Sasuke, tu no cocinas nada bien ramen! -terminó por decir el rubio con una sinceridad aplastante.

Y, sin esperar, el moreno lanzó un cuchillo que pasó rozando por la mejilla del rubio. Había herido lo mas preciado para él, su orgullo. Por supuesto, esto no asusto a Naruto, quien siguió sonriendo.

Lo que no esperó es que después del pequeño enfado del moreno y de preparar la cena, tomase su rostro con extrema delicadeza. Pudo observar como una pequeña línea roja cruzaba la suave y pálida mejilla de Naruto. El rubio se sonrojo al sentir el cálido aliento sobre su mejilla, para después sentir como algo húmedo se posaba en ella. Al pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, su rostro se sonrojo todavía mucho mas... Sasuke estaba lamiendo su herida! No entendía el porque, si hacía unos segundos estaba enfadado por haber dicho que no sabía cocinar ramen.

Pero... aquello le gustaba. Quizás le gustaba demasiado. Intento reprimir un gemido de placer, pero no podía. No entendía como le gustaba tanto, pero aquello le producía deseos de tocar a Sasuke... y de hacerle allí mismo el amor.

Guió al moreno hacia sus rodillas, haciendo que éste le rodease con sus piernas y se sentara mientras se fundían los dos en un tierno beso. El rubio notaba como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba rápidamente. Sentía deseos de meter sus manos dentro de la camisa, de acariciar su espalda, de desordenar el liso cabello oscuro,... y se permitió el lujo de hacerlo mientras los besos se volvían mas y mas profundos.

Cada segundo que pasaba... cada minuto que pasaba... conseguía que los dos se mantuvieran cada vez mas excitados, olvidando por completo la hora que era. La mano izquierda de Sasuke se dirigió hacia el pantalón, consiguiendo bajarlos levemente. Notó las uñas del rubio en su espalda cuando rozó la parte sensible de Naruto, mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás.

Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la pequeña debilidad que estaba mostrando su pareja. Así que aquel era el lugar mas sensible y placentero para el rubio...

- Te gusta? -susurró mientras se arrodillaba y miraba a Naruto con una sensual mirada.

Pudo notar como los azulados ojos del rubio le miraban con desesperación y deseo. Esto provocó que una maliciosa sonrisa se formase en sus labios mientras con un dedo intentaba bajar lentamente el pantalón... Podía sentir la desesperación en la respiración agitada de Naruto, pero sabía que debía hacer las cosas lentamente. Tenían toda la noche por delante si hacía falta. Deseaba tanto estar con el rubio... deseaba complacer sus deseos y unirse a él. Y, por supuesto, deseaba no olvidar esta noche...

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido de un estomago. Miró sorprendido el rostro de Naruto, quien sonreía tontamente mientras miles de gotitas aparecían en su rostro.

- Esto... es que no he comido nada en todo el día y... Estas enfadado? -preguntó al moreno mientras intentaba mostrar su mirada lo mas inocente posible.

Sasuke se levantó pesadamente del suelo y se dirigió hacia su cama.

- No, no lo estoy -contestó después de varios segundos-, pero mientras comes, estaré tumbado esperándote.

El rubio sintió una explosión de rubor en su cabeza... "esperándole... esperándole... esperándole...".

- No tardes mucho... -murmuró antes de tumbarse en la cama y darse la vuelta.

Uzumaki tardó unos minutos en procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir y todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sin saber como, él y Sasuke habían tenido un pequeño "encuentro cariñoso". Y ahora... Sasuke le estaba esperando en la cama de forma sensual y apetecible -aunque en realidad estaba con un pijama viejo y el cabello desordenado-. Incluso podía imaginarse como susurraba su nombre mientras él... El rubio se sonrojo mientras mostraba una tonta sonrisa y babeaba sobre lo que podría ser una noche perfecta.

- Que aproveche! -exclamó mientras se sentaba en la silla y empezaba a comer lo más rápido que podía.

Varias veces se atragantó con la cena y tuvo que verse obligado a beber agua. Cuando dio por finalizada la cena, se dirigió lentamente hacía la cama, tirando su ropa por el suelo mientras se desnudaba.

- Sasukeee! -canturreó mientras se ponía sobre él.

Al no recibir respuesta, mordisqueó un poco la oreja del moreno, notando como éste gemía y... le apartaba de un manotazo. Por supuesto, Naruto se dio cuenta que se había quedado completamente dormido mientras esperaba.

- Supongo que esta noche no podrá ser... -murmuró con un suspiro mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su cabello.

Mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se introducía en el interior de la cama y abrazaba a Sasuke. Le observó largo tiempo mientras dormía. Su rostro no se mostraba tan agresivo y enfadado como acostumbraba a hacerlo... se mostraba tranquilo. Era tan hermoso... Naruto comprendía porque miles de chicas estaban enamoradas de él, como Sakura.

En ese momento pensó en la joven. Ella ahora estaba pasando un mal momento por su culpa, porque el moreno se había fijado en él y no en ella. Se sintió culpable y a la vez asustado... seguramente, si el romance que vivían ellos dos era sabido por las fans de Sasuke, su vida correría peligro.

Pero... él se sentía tan bien con Sasuke...

Se disculpó antes de besar suavemente sin permiso los labios del moreno. Cuando se separó de él, sintió como sus brazos le rodeaban por la cintura mientras continuaba durmiendo.

- Buenas noches -susurró antes de cerrar los ojos.

-

Pero no pudo ser así. Naruto no pudo dormir en toda la noche tan bien como hubiese deseado. La imagen de Sakura llorando desconsoladamente por el rechazo estaba presente en su mente y no podía borrarla. La culpabilidad que sentía por ser correspondido y poder estar con Sasuke le atormentaba demasiado.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió lo más silenciosamente posible. Antes de salir por la puerta, dirigió una mirada cariñosa hacia el moreno, el cual continuaba despierto. Lo que no supo, es que segundos después, abriría los ojos y...

El camino hacia su casa -la cual estaba en la otra punta de Konoha-, ayudó a reflexionar a Naruto. O, quizás, le ayudó a estar mas confuso. Debería decirle la verdad a Sakura o seguir engañándola? Sabía que debía saber la verdad por él, y no por otra persona... pero seguramente sufriría muchísimo al saberla. Quizás aquello significaba que no había olvidado los antiguos sentimientos por la pelirrosada. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería verla sufrir... ya había sufrido suficientemente al no ser correspondida durante tantos años.

El sol empezaba a salir cuando entró por la puerta de su casa. Allí se encontraba Sakura terminando de ordenar la habitación, mientras una enorme gota aparecía en su cabeza... acaso su casa estaba tan sucia? Por que todas las personas que llegaban lo ordenaban todo?

- Buenos dias! -exclamó la pelirrosada con una sonrisa.

Naruto se fijo que ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones y una camisa suya.

- Ah! Esto... -empezó a decir con nerviosismo la joven- Es que... espero que no te haya importado, pero me he dado una ducha y me he puesto ropa tuya. Espero que no te importe.

- N-no, claro que no.

Silencio incómodo. Aquel era un buen momento para decirle la verdad. Miró con intensidad aquellos tristes ojos verdosos mientras intentaba vocalizar algo coherente, hasta que...

- Te acompañaré a tu casa -sentenció mientras abría la puerta.

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada. Al salir de casa, ella se abrazó al brazo de Naruto cuando empezaron a caminar hacia su casa. El rubio no supo como reaccionar ante aquella situación. Se sorprendió ante la clara muestra de la rubia y... sintió que estaba ocurriendo algo similar que la noche anterior. Haruno se sentía débil y estaba buscando su consuelo de alguna forma.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Sakura, esta se separó de él con una sonrisa. Parecía estar mucho más animada, al contrario que Naruto, quien la observaba de forma muy seria.

- Gracias, Naruto -susurró antes de abrazarle y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Después de ocurrir esto, ella entró en su casa, no sin antes despedirse de él con la mano. El rubio no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba... acarició con su mano la mejilla donde habían depositado anteriormente un beso Haruno y se sonrojó levemente... Que le estaba ocurriendo?

-

**Notas:** Tengo varias cosas por comentar. A pesar de que este de vacaciones, estoy mucho mas ocupada! ;; Además, ando super agotada y con ganas de pasarme el día siempre durmiendo (soy una vaga, lo se! XP).

Espero que este capi os haya gustado! Me encanta confundir a Naruto tanto... no se porque! Y eso que parecía que en un principio estaba destinado a estar durante todo el fic enamorado de Sasuke, ne? Culpad a mi inspiración! Además, espero que las fans del yaoi estéis un poquito mas contentas! No ha ocurrido gran cosa, pero... espero que os haya gustado. Me ha costado muchísimo escribir ese momento (me sonrojaba cada dos por tres! -.-UU). Espero poder mejorar a medida que vaya escribiendo el fic!

En fin... no se cuando volveré a escribir el siguiente capi. Quizás en dos semanas mas o menos. Lo que es seguro es que tengo pensado como continuarlo (sería peor si no tuviese nada pensado, entonces si tardaría mas! XP). Eso si, quiero agradecer la eterna paciencia que tenéis conmigo! TT Espero que sigáis siendo así conmigo y me animéis tanto!

-

Gracias por los reviews a: **Kaede-sama**, **Akatsuki-Itachi**, **maca-chan15**, **RINOA-Syl**, **Megumi014**, **Chibi-Poio**, **Lucil**, **blueazulacero**, **Kurika-Uchiha**, **kennich**, **BlackLady-AoD**, **Mirels**, **K.C.**, **Annika-Chan**, _Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa_, **Aoi-Hikawa**, **Lin Hashimoto**.

Hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Muchísimas gracias a todos! D


	11. Capítulo 10

**Así se ven las estrellas**

**Capítulo 10**

por **Eleone**

En aquella profunda oscuridad no se podía escuchar absolutamente nada. Solo la melodía de una canción silbada tranquilamente por un joven de cabellos oscuros. Estaba tumbado mientras apoyaba su cabeza cómodamente en la falda de su compañero, un joven rubio el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de aquel momento, como si se tratase de una deliciosa fruta.

No había nada mas. Nadie mas. Todo estaba oscuro, preparado únicamente para ellos dos.

Terminó justo cuando la canción dio por finalizada.

- Esta canción la silbaba mi hermano cuando era pequeño. Para que pudiese dormir -explicó tranquilamente el moreno, provocando que Naruto abriese los ojos sorprendido y le observase en silencio.

El silencio continuó hasta que Sasuke volvió a tomar aire y volvió a silbar con absoluta tranquilidad.

- Sasuke... ¿me quieres?

No se detuvo. Continuó silbando algo nervioso mientras notaba que sus mejillas enrojecían lentamente. Estaba seguro de que haría muchas preguntas, sin contestarle con sinceridad. "A que viene esa pregunta, idiota?" o "No me molestes con esa clase de preguntas".

- Creo que sí...

Naruto se sorprendió. Un sentimiento cálido le envolvió todo el cuerpo, desde el corazón hasta las puntas de sus rubios cabellos. Mostró una sonrisa mientras su pareja se iba cohibiendo cada vez mas. Sabía que él tambien se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, pero su orgullo no le permitiría nunca formularla.

Fue hasta que se inclinó y...

-

Si había una palabra que definiese en aquel momento a Uzumaki Naruto era... confusión. No entendía que había ocurrido exactamente. Tampoco entendía el porque le había afectado tanto. Antiguos sentimientos hacia Sakura golpearon fuertemente en su pecho, provocando que sintiera un vacío enorme.

_- Se puede saber que haces, idiota?_

_- Naruto! Eres un estúpido!_

_- Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez?_

_- Eres un pesado!_

_- A mí solamente me gusta Sasuke-kun!_

Y si ahora cada una de estas frases ahora no eran ciertas? Sabía que Sakura había madurado y su actitud hacia él había cambiado radicalmente. También sabía que esto tenía mucho que ver con lo que le había contado: Sasuke le había rechazado porque estaba enamorado de otra persona. Es decir, de él.

El rubio sintió como en sus ojos empezaban a marearse mientras miles de gotitas aparecía en su cabeza. Sasuke? O Sakura? O Sasuke? O Sakura?

... Sasuke?

- Maldición! -exclamó mientras corría- Sasuke está durmiendo y no sabe nada!

Decidió correr tan rápido como podía, comprando unos bollos en una panadería con algunas monedas que tenía en su cartera con forma de rana.

Pero justo antes de cruzar la calle para llegar a casa de Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo. Que cara pondría al verle? Sería capaz de engañarle? Y si se enteraba de la verdad... con que cara le miraría? Estaba claro que debía decirle la verdad, pero aquello enfriaría su relación con el moreno.

Suspiró derrotado y se dio la vuelta. Lo mejor sería regresar a su casa y pensar las cosas con calma. Además, debía recoger las posibles pruebas de que Sakura se había quedado a dormir. Y si Sasuke sabía eso... seguramente se pondría tan celoso que acabaría matando al rubio de un solo golpe.

-

Cuando dejó las llaves en la entrada, éstas sonaron fuerte sobre el mueble. Se sentía cansado... demasiado cansado. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, preocupado por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Demasiadas cosas para alguien que era ignorado por la gran mayoría de personas en Konoha.

Su vida siempre había sido tranquila... demasiado tranquila. Por supuesto, también había sido solitaria y triste. Pero todo eso cambió con rapidez al convertirse en gennin.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama pesadamente.

- No puedo dormirme... -murmuraba mientras sus ojos se cerraban- Tengo que... esconder la... ropa... de... Sakura-chan en algún lugar... Sasuke la encontrará... y entonces...

-

Nuevamente sentía como alguien estaba silbando aquella canción. La canción de Sasuke. Estaba seguro que sería mucho más hermosa si era cantada o tarareada por él mismo, con aquella voz tan sensual que tenía.

La melodía continuó incluso cuando Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Delante suyo se encontraba la espalda del moreno leyendo cualquier revista y silbando. Podía ver perfectamente como su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia delante y su espalda un poco curvada. Estaba sentado al lado de su cama.

El rubio se acomodó en la cama para continuar escuchando, pero esto provocó que los muelles de su cama le traicionasen y Sasuke parase de silbar. Sus miradas se encontraron en aquel instante.

- Buenos tardes.

- Eh? Tardes? Que hora es? -preguntó Uzumaki sorprendido.

Sasuke mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la mesa.

- Supongo que debes tener hambre. Te preparo algo?

- Ehm... vale...

Aquel ataque de amabilidad no era normal en el moreno. Él siempre estaba regañándole o molestándole.

Ahora que recordaba... que hacía Sasuke en su casa? Tenía que esconder la ropa de Sakura ahora mismo!

- Naruto. Me estas ocultando algo? -preguntó con frialdad el joven.

- Claro que no! -contestó con rapidez el rubio mientras rascaba su cabeza donde miles de gotitas aparecían.

- Entiendo.

Puso el plato en silencio sobre la mesa, mientras ofrecía un baso de leche al joven ninja, quien miraba ansioso el plato. Todavía se sentía nervioso por la pregunta de su pareja, pero tenía tanta hambre que lo olvidó con facilidad. Sentía como la mirada de Sasuke analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero tuvo el presentimiento que hacía eso para que terminase de comer todo lo que había preparado.

En varias ocasiones tuvo la sensación de que Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero se detenía y cerraba los ojos para reflexionar mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba seguro de que cuando terminase de comer podría decir todo lo que estaba pensando.

- Gracias por la comida... -dijo en un susurró que se perdió cuando el moreno golpeó la mesa enfadado.

- Hay algo que me estas ocultando, verdad?

- Claro que no! -miles de gotitas volvieron a aparecer en su cabeza. Quizás le había sorprendido que al levantarse no estuvies durmiendo con él... -Esta mañana he tenido que irme porque quería comprar unos bollos y...

- Estuviste con Sakura.

Naruto guardó unos minutos de silencio hasta que logró entender lo que había dicho su compañero de equipo. Como podía saber que había estado con Sakura? Intentó no mostrar su sorpresa, algo difícil para alguien con un carácter tan extrovertido como el suyo.

- No es cierto.

- Se que Sakura ha pasado aquí la noche. Tengo esta prueba.

Y las mostró, eran blanquitas con encajes. Unas braguitas. Naruto sintió como miles de gotitas aparecían en su cabeza.

- Yo... a veces... las uso -explicó mientras su rostro enrojecía. Era la mejor excusa que había pensado.

El moreno golpeó con fuerza la mesa, dejando la prenda íntima de Sakura encima.

- Os he visto juntos cuando la has llevado a su casa.

- Que? Nos has seguido? Pero no estabas durmiendo?

- Eso ahora no importa! Lo que importa es que ella está ahora contigo porque yo la rechacé ayer. Te esta utilizando!

Las mejillas del rubio se inflaron en señal de enfado. Que Sakura le estaba utilizando? Ella había sido rechazada por el Uchiha y no tenía a quien acudir, solamente a él. Él era su único amigo, su única esperanza. Por supuesto, él no podía negarle ayuda.

- Eso no es cierto! Sakura-chan no me está utilizando! Además, tu ayer fuiste muy frío con ella. Por que la rechazaste?

- Por que quizás estoy con el idiota que tengo delante? -contestó preguntando con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Naruto volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras notaba que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza de haber escuchado esas palabras. Miró hacia el suelo nervioso, mientras veía escuchaba como Sasuke golpeaba repetidamente con un dedo la mesa.

- Pero... Sakura-chan estaba sola... tenía que ayudarla...

- Y por eso te dejaste abrazar y besar por ella. Seguramente, ya habréis hecho de todo. -dijo con una mirada fría como el hielo- Debo suponer que te lo pasaste bien con ella cuando no estabas conmigo, verdad?

Uzumaki no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó de la silla y golpeó con fuerza en la mejilla al moreno. Notaba como su respiración aumentaba mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar ligeramente. En cambio, Sasuke no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción. No se había caído de la silla, solo notaba como el puño había golpeado su mejilla, provocando que un hilo de sangre apareciese por la comisura del labio.

- Así es como justificas el haberme engañado? -preguntó separando lentamente el brazo del rubio para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Sa... Sasuke... yo... lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No quería golpearte. Entre Sakura y yo...

- No importa. Lo entiendo.

El moreno se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Antes de abrir la puerta se giró para mirar con indiferencia a Naruto.

- No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, idiota. Odio a los traidores.

-

**Notas:**

Veamos, por que a Sasuke le ha dado por silbar? Empezaré, primero porque... me ha dado por ver Escaflowne (que copiona soy!) y después porque pienso que Sasuke ya se siente mejor con Naruto y le considera de su familia. Tened en cuenta que llevo horas escuchando como Folken esta silbando en mis oídos... es tan maravilloso! -

Aparte de todo esto, debo agradecer enormemente la ayuda a mi asistente/aconsejadora/explotadora Rinoa! Eres un sol! Si no fuese por ti, ya no estaría escribiendo fics (así que todas las fans del SasuxNaru, agradeced que ella es mi mayor fuente de inspiración! Y asesinadla cuando deje de leer mis fics! XP)

Y este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a **Aoi-Hikawa**, porque hoy es su cumpleaños! Felicidades, Aoi-chan! D Espero que cumplas muchos mas!

Antes de irme, no me molesta que me agreguéis a mi e-mail. Pero... avisadme! TT Soy una persona terriblemente tímida (y quizas demasiado seria con las personas que no conozco). Así que poned un poquito de vuestra parte, onegai!

Gracias por los reviews (wow! Pronto llegaremos a los 200!) y lamento mucho la espera! Intentaré tener pronto el siguiente capítulo. Solo pido eterna paciencia porque acabo de empezar la uni hace una semana! -- Y, quiero avisar que a este fic le deben quedar menos de 4 capítulos! Pronto, el esperado final!

-

Gracias por los reviews a: **Kaede-sama**, **Mirels**, **maca-chan15**, **Nikki Usagui**, **Chibi-poio**, **NuriNeko**, **Lin Hashimoto**, **blueazulacero**, **Aoi-Hikawa**, **Megumi014**, **Sakurai-Miu**, **Hitomy miwa akimoto**, **Annika-Chan**, **Chibi-hinata**, **AGUILA FNAEL**, **anita kyouyama 33**


End file.
